The Origins of the Dragon
by tel-yuu
Summary: La cabeza me iba explotar. ¿Qué fue eso? Una de tantas voces se alzo sobre las demás. Me llamaba como si me conociera. ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?
1. Prologo

Hola gentecilla. ¿Qué tal? Yo muy bien. Aquí empezando una nueva historia. Me vi obligada por la insistencia de decir que mis Fics son KakaAnko cuando no lo son. Si, algunos One-shot estarán unidos a este, siete en total. Así se os aclarara las dudas sobre ellos. Aunque esto ya lo tenía pensado desde un principio. En el de "La leyenda del bosque", pero descarte la idea. Por un principio os dejo el prologo. En cuanto lo tenga acabado, lo subiré completo. Ahora aguantar las ganas de saber.

Kakashi y algunos personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto sensei

**Títulos**: Herensugearen jatorria, Los Orígenes del Dragón o The Origins of the Dragon

**Arg:** La cabeza me iba explotar. ¿Qué fue eso? Una de tantas voces se alzo sobre las demás. Me llamaba como si me conociera. żCómo sabia mi nombre?

* * *

><p><strong>The Origins of the Dragon<strong>

**Prologo.**

Hace muchos ańos, tenía un sueńo recurrente. No eran seguidos. Imaginaos, por un momento, una puerta hacia otro mundo en vuestro propio portal o en algún sitio de casa. Da igual el lugar. En mi caso era el portal de casa. No exactamente era al entrar, sino en pequeńo rincón. Si traspasabas aquel lugar, entrabas a otro totalmente distinto, un mundo nuevo con edificios blancos. Al cabo de un tiempo aquel agujero interdimensional, se hizo más pequeńo. No podía traspasarlo. Se estaba cerrando. A partir de ahí deje de sońar. Lo olvide. Crecí. Aun así, el recuerdo sigue en mi memoria.

Un buen día el sueńo regreso. Si, los sueńos suelen volver en los momentos más inesperados. Al despertar o dentro del mismo sueńo acabas diciendo "Esto no era así" y otras cosas más. Esto les sucede a aquellas personas que lo recuerdan cuento despierta. Yo los recuerdo. Mas este último, porque se hizo realidad.


	2. Hermano y Serpientes

Hola gentecilla os tarigo algo para matar el hambre de leer y dar una advertencia. Si veis símbolos raros es que en está en base del alfabeto Ingles, es decir, no existen la mayoría de signos de exclamación.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermano y Serpientes.<strong>

En mi vigésimo primer cumpleańos, empecé a escuchar voces dentro de mi mente. Me llamaban. Parecían estar muy cerca de mí. żQué querían? żDe dónde provenían? Quise que pararen ya. No lo conseguí. Seguían allí. No supe donde estaban. Ni que hacer. No podía ayudarlas. La cabeza me iba explotar. żQué fue eso? Una de tantas voces se alzo sobre las demás. Me llamaba como si me conociera. żCómo sabia mi nombre? Yo no conocí a nadie en días anteriores. żCómo era posible? Seguía insistiendo aquella voz. No lo soportaba. Debía ignorarlos. Sino… żQué paso? Algo tiro de mí.

Cuando sucedió eso, yo me encontraba en mi habitación. Estaba a punto de ponerme el calzado. Ese algo me tiro con brusquedad al suelo. Al levantarme, como estaba frente al espejo, me mire. El iris de mis ojos tornó de color marrón a un dorado. Me sorprendió. Entonces una luz blanca inundo mi cuarto. Me llevo a un hermoso bosque. Los arboles alcanzaban el cielo. Sentí un cosquilleo bajo mis pies. La tierra estaba húmeda y la hierba crecía a su ritmo. Ya no escuchaba las voces. Además no sabría cómo explicar con palabras esta nueva sensación.

**-¡Ahí va!-** Exclamo alguien tras mi.

Me asuste. La voz sonó muy cerca. Me puse en alerta instintivamente. De un arbusto salió un hombre de cabellos blancos o plateados. Muy raro era ese tono de pelo. Sus ojos oscuros me estudiaban de arriba abajo. Me aleje un poco, porque igual era un pervertido. Además podía leer su edad en el rostro. Tendría unos treinta ańos. Se rasco la nuca.

**-¿Eres un dios?-** Fijo su mirada en la mía.- **Te pareces a mi amigo.-** Llevaba una azada en la mano y se la puso al hombro.- **¡Anda! ¡Tus ojos son dorados como los de la abuela de mi amigo!** – Se le encendió la bombilla.- **¡Ah!**- Me agarro del brazo.- **Ven.**- Sonrió. Había recordado algo.- **Mi amigo te ha estado esperando mucho tiempo**.- Inicio el camino.- **No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Takashi Hatake.**

**-¡Ahm!-** Una punzada en la cabeza me cegó. Las voces regresaron. A partir de ahí no recordé nada.

-**¡Hijo al de aquí! **–Grito en la entrada de una oscura habitación.- **¡Ve a jugar con tu hermano!**

-**¡No quiero!- **Se quejo. Era la voz de un nińo. Me incorpore y la asuste al tocarle. Estaba de espaldas a mí. Salió corriendo.- **¡Papi! ¡Papi!**

-**Buenos días,-** Saludo el hombre al coger al crio en brazos.-** Mi amigo te trajo aquí en brazos. Te desmayasteis.**- Se acerco. El pequeńo se abrazo más a él. – **Oíste las voces y me llamado, żno?**-No me salía la voz. Así que afirme con la cabeza.- **Bueno, entonces me toca contarte algunas cosas.**

Dejo al pequeńo encima de la cama junto a mí. Se hizo ovillo. Aquel hombre encendió una vela y se la acerco un poco al rosto. No se le veía mucho. Suspiro y le llama de la vela tembló. Se puso más o menos a mi altura.

-**Soy tu hermano…**-

Me quede perpleja. ˇYo un hermano! ˇImposible! Luego recordé una cosa, una pequeńa historia sobre mi nacimiento. Naci con un mellizo, pero este nació muerto. En ese momento, entendí las palabras de aquel hombre.

No hable. Aun seguía en shock ante esa pequeńa revelación. Él intuyo mis dudas. Puso su mano en mi hombro y deposito la vela cerca de la cama. Me empezó a contar su historia. En cierta forma yo estaba ligada a ella como la abuela. Meses antes de morir la abuela, trajo su espirito de mi hermano aquel mundo. Lo crio y entreno como si fuera uno de los suyos, un dios. Pues le servirían para sobrevivir en ese salvaje mundo. También le impartió otras clases de enseńanzas, para transmitírmelas a mí. Porque un buen día le dijo que su fin estaba cerca y debería regresar a su hogar. Esto último sucedió cuando alcanzo la mayoría de edad. Antes de despedirse, le dio una misión. Aun no la podía revelar al mundo. Sonrió y me cogió de la mano. Me guio hasta el exterior. Vivía en una pequeńa aldea y me la quería enseńar. Estaba llena de paz. No era así. Más allá de los grandes árboles había una gran guerra interminable. Todavía no los había alcanzado, porque esos árboles los protegía. Más bien fue la abuela quien los protegía. Por su parte él se estaba preparando como otros tantos, para hacerla frente si hacía falta. Mi hermano les enseńo las enseńanzas de la abuela. La misión de mi hermano era que la paz reinara en todo el mundo, pero solo era un sueńo.

Me presento a todos los aldeanos, desde los más pequeńos hasta los ancianos. Descubrí que el pequeńo al cual asuste, era mi sobrino. No, en realidad tenía dos sobrinos gemelos. Eran igualitos, pero se les podía distinguir. Tenían distintos caracteres. Desde ese día mi pequeńo sobrino no quiso separarse de mí. Me perseguía por todos lados, en vez de ir a jugar con su hermano. Era un curioso nato como yo. Me enseńo todos los recovecos de la aldea y quien vivía en cada casa. Fue raro, pues lo leía en la fachada de las chabolas. No me hacía falta preguntar nada.

El día se me hizo corto. La noche llego. Me ofrecieron algo de comer. Lo rechace. No tenía hambre, ni sueńo. Las horas para mí son como minutos en mi mundo. Quería curiosear aquel nuevo mundo por explorar. Así lo hice, pero no me aleje mucho de la aldea. Fui a ver los grandes árboles del bosque crecer. Allá donde pisase las flores crecían con colores vivos y dulces aromas. Llego a un pequeńo lago con su cascada. Allí una anciana con una gran trenza apareció salida de la nada. Su sonrisa era cálida, pero su mirada era helada. Agarra un bastón con las dos manos.

-**¡Oh!**-Se hizo la sorprendida.- **La joven Dragón por fin ha venido. ¡Ya has tardado!**

-**¡Cómo!**-Me había llamado como los aldeanos en cuanto me vieron.

-**¡Jajaja!- **Se rio.- **Eres igual a tu abuela, pequeńa**.- Dio un golpecito al suelo con el bastón.- **Ahora podre llamar a esa perezosa y jubilarme con tranquilidad.**

Con el golpecito del bastón, trajo consigo a una joven de pelo ondulado. Se agarraba a la almohada como si de un salvavidas tratase. Bostezo ignorando todo.

-**Abu,** -Se frotaba un ojo sin abrirlo.- **¿No se suponía que hoy dormiría un poco más?**

-**Debías estar preparada para esto.-** Le regańaba a mala gana.- **Abre los ojos, chiquilla.**

**-¿De qué hablas, abu?-** Abrió los ojos y se quedo con la boca abierta.- **¡TU!**

-**¡Lo que faltaba! **– Me queje.- **También te tengo que aguantar aquí.**

**-¡Te voy a matar!-**La amenazo, pero se vio goleada por el bastón de su abuela.-** ¡Ay!**

**-Bien, ya os conocíais**.- Volvió a dar otro golpecito en el suelo.- **Discúlpala, aun no le ha crecido la trenza**.- Después desapareció dejándome con la pesada esta.

-**Por tu culpa mi abuela me arreo,-**La golpeo fuerte con la almohada.- **siempre lo estropeas todo. Ahora soy la maldita serpiente y tu una maldita escupe fuegos.**

**-¡Y a mí que!-** Me encogí de hombros y me aleje de ella por no aguantarla. – **Esta amaneciendo tengo que regresar o mi hermano…**- Salí corriendo.

**-¿¡Hermano! ¿De qué hablas?-** Su voz sonaba lejana.- **¿¡A DONDE HAS IDO! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!**


	3. Cascabeles y Amor Secreto

**Cascabeles y Amor Secreto.**

Pasaron los primeros días y mi hermano me puso hacer cosas raras. Según él era un entrenamiento especial. Para mí no lo fue. Era una tortura continua. Tampoco se libro la serpentina pesada esa acoplada. La tenían leyendo libros todo el día. Ella y yo acabamos todas las noches con agotamiento mental. Parecíamos zombis. Mi hermano y su amigo se reían mucho de nosotros. Para el colmo mis sobrinos se dedicaban hacernos trastadas cuando estábamos en ese trance. Hasta ese día, colgué unos cascabeles en el marco de la puerta. Si a eso se le llamaba marco. Les puse unas reglas. No debían utilizar ningún mueble de casa, Ni objetos de fuera. Las demás condiciones se las puso su padre. Tardaron como mucho, varios días en coger algún cascabel. Su padre les obligo a usar el conocimiento que él les enseño. Fue divertido mientras duro. Volvieron a las trastadas. La serpentina y yo cogimos un cascabel cada una y los escondimos en lugares altos y otra vez empezó la expedición agarra el cascabel. Tuvimos una tregua de más de dos meses. Entre tanto alcanzamos un gran nivel con todo, nuestro poder. Yo descubrí que podía leer en cualquier objeto su historia y lo que sucedía al otro lado del mundo, podía controlar el tiempo atmosférico y otros tantos que podría listar. Tenía más control en ello que la serpentina. Porque las ancianas de la aldea me llamaban líder de dioses. Ósea que la serpentina me tenía que obedecer si o si. Eso me encantaba. Aunque tenía obligaciones como líder. Debía llamar a los otros dioses, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. La tregua con mis queridos sobrinos se acabo. Encontraron los cascabeles y a mí se me ocurrió un día. Cuando eso sucedió ellos ya tenían doce años. Se lo consulte a mi hermano. A la serpentina la mande a traer una cosa del quinto pino del mundo. Así me dejaba en paz por una vez en su corta vida. Cogí los cascabeles y me los guarde en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. A ambos sobrinos les cite en un claro del bosque. En el que siempre entrenaban y conocían muy bien. Generaciones más tarde esto sería una tradición para probar a los nuevos gennins.

-**¡Tía, esto es un rollo!-**Se quejo uno de mis sobrinos, el pequeño.

-**Yo había quedado para ir pescar.-** Lo dijo en un tono seco y serio mi otro sobrino.

**-¡Esperad leñe! ¡No encuentro lo que busco**! –Rebuscaba en mis bolsillos y encontré los cascabeles, pero solo tenía dos. El otro lo guarde otra vez.- **Bueno, el juego de hoy será….** – Hice pausa dramática**.- Intentar quitarme este cascabel y el que lo consiga gana un premio**.

**-¡PREMIO!-** Gritaron a coro ambos.

Sus ojitos hicieron chiribitas y saltaron como locos hacia mí para intentar arrebatármelo. No lo lograron. En cuanto saltaron, yo desaparecí. Les oí maldecir. No tenían previsto mi desaparición repentina. Me buscaron horas por el bosque. Yo me escondí muy bien y de paso aproveche para echarme una siestecilla. Desconecte de todo el mundo. Al abrir los ojos no me percate que se había hecho de noche y salí de mi escondrijo. Aun seguían buscando, pero por separado. Sin éxito, se volvieron a reunir en el claro. Aparece como de arte magia y les pegue un susto a ambos. Salieron corriendo despavoridos hacia la aldea. Perdieron el juego. Yo hice lo mismo regresar. Pero por el camino caí en la trampa del pequeño. Sin darme cuenta tenía en su mano el cascabel.

-**Tía, me debes un premio.-** Se fue corriendo contento con el cascabel y me dejo ahí colgada.

A mis pobres sobrinos les mentí sobre el premio. Solo fue un incentivo de nada. Quería ver sus mejorías en todo y me impresionaron. Me dejaron colgada ahí dos días enteros. Pase de usar mis poderes. Al final, fue mi hermano quien me vino a buscar. Más o menos le pillaba de paso. Pues regresaba de uno de sus viajes. Se rio al verme así y luego comento que se lo contaría a su amigo. Esos dos eran peor que los críos. Cuando se juntaban a tramar algo, era mejor desparecer. Se les notaba a leguas. Aunque no traía buena cara. Esos dos días en soledad, sentí una nueva forma malvada seguir de las entrañas de la tierra.

-**Ya lo has notado, ¿no?-** Me dijo sin mirarme. Se le veía realmente cansado.

-**Sí,-**Mire al cielo.- **desde hace dos días. ¿Sucede algo?**

-**No,-**Se paró en seco.- **Debo sellarlo en algún lado como sea.**

-**Los objetos no va servir-** Me puse a pensar.- **Los romperá.**

-**Ya lo sé.-** Sonrió de lado.- **La abuela me dejo instrucciones para ese día**.

**-¿¡QUÉ!-** Grite escandalizada.- **¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Sellarlo dentro de ti? Tu cuerpo no lo soportara.**

-**Te recuerdo que por mis venas corre sangre de un dios.-** Se puso serio.

-**En su forma mortal.-** Acabe su frase.

Lo hizo. Sello ese ser dentro de él. Su fuerza cambio y dio rienda suelta a todo lo aprendido. Viajo más y difundió su forma de pensar. En cierta forma las guerras pararon. La gente lo aceptaba. Nosotros notábamos un gran cambio eminente en el mundo. Para esa época, ya habían acudido a mi llamada seis como nosotras dos. Tuvimos que hacerles un cursillo acelerado, porque las situaciones buenas acaban mal. La vida de mi hermano no era igual a la nuestra. Leíamos en su rostro el fin de sus días. Nos estábamos preparando.

Me hallaba sumida en mis pensamientos cerca del pozo. Por primera vez podía pensar en mis chorradas. Habiendo más de nosotros, me lo podía permitir. Alguien vino corriendo hacia mí. Se abrazo con fuerza. No se quería despegar de mí. Estaba llorando a mares. Le había sucedido algo que le marco. Era el hijo pequeño del amigo de mi hermano. Intente consolarlo un poco.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** Le pregunte meciéndole. Solo tenía siete años.

**-¡MI PAPA NO QUISO A MI MAMA**!- Grito con una vocecita aguda de esas que hacen daño al oído.

**-¿Y eso?-** ¿Por qué lo preguntaba?, si lo sabía de sobra.

-**Mi…papa…-** Saco una cajita.-**guardaba…esto…-** Se sorbió los mocos.-**para… regalárselo a una mujer.**- Dejo de hipar.- **Se lo dijo a tu hermano.**

-**Cálmate un poco.-** Le daba palmaditas en la espalda.- **Seguro que escuchaste mal**.- El pequeño alzo sus ojitos llorosos.- **Igual se refería a tu mama. Esa cajita** –Señale al objeto que cada vez que lo movía sonaba como cascabeles.- **guarda algo que nunca se lo pudo**. –Mentí.- **Sera mejor que lo vuelvas a dejar en su sitio.**

-**¿De veras? **–Volvió a sonreír y se separo de mí.- **Esto era para mama.-** Yo asentí.- **Lo volveré a dejar donde lo encontré.**- Se limpio las lagrimas en la manga y salió corriendo vuelta a casa.

El viento soplaba suave y cálido. En mis pies desnudos sentía como la tierra se movía, le hierba crecía y el nacimiento de un nuevo ser. Paz, tranquilidad, cansancio… Estuve toda la noche de un lado para otros. Buscaba un lugar para ocultar una de las nueve partes del ser. Si, mi hermano murió al llegar el otoño. Los años pasaron rápido para mí y los míos. Mis sobrinos se habían hecho unos hombres. El mundo cambio y a mi hermano lo hicieron leyenda. Ahora todos los conocen como Rikudou Sannin.

La rama, donde estaba un pájaro, se quebró. Mala señal. Los pájaros del bosque salieron volando. Cerca alguien peleaba. Eran dos personas. Escuche al viento y susurro sus nombre, mis queridos sobrinos. Ellos otra vez. La actitud de ambos cambio y sus riñas amentaron tras la muerte de su padre. Esta disputa era de las peores. Me dirigí hacia allí lo más rápido que pude. Parecía no tener fin. Pare en seco. Mi alma grito. Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me aparecí ante ellos. Allí los encontré, horrorizados y petrificados. Uno de ambos había matado al mejor amigo de su padre y sensei, Takashi.

**-¿Qu….-** No me salían las palabras.- **qué habéis hecho?**- Me acerque al cuerpo ensangrentado. Aun seguía con vida. No me lo podía creer. Me sentí impotente e incapaz de hacer algo. Antes de un dios soy humana. Mis ojos se humedecieron, muy raro en mí.

-**Tia… Nosotros…-**Balbuceo el mayor.- **no…**

-**¡Largaos de aquí! **–Interrumpí y os mire con mirada asesina.- **¡Ya!**

Mis sobrinos desaparecieron ante la amenaza. Mis ojos lloraron sin darles permiso.

**-¡Ey! -** Tosió sangre.- **No llores por mí**.- Seco mis lagrimas y le agarre con fuerza la mano.- **Llego mi hora y lo sabes. - **Tosió más fuerte.

-**No,-** Negué con la cabeza.- **puedo…**

-**No,** -No me dejo acabar la frase.- **prométeme una cosa**.- Asentí.- **Cuida de mi familia, el pequeño lo va pasar mal y el mayor ya no vive en la aldea.**- Sonrió forzosamente que sus arrugas se acentuaron mas. Sus ojos se iban cerrando. Su fin llegaba.- **He de confesarte una cosa**.- Apuraba sus ultimo minutos.- **Te ame desde la primera vez que te vi.-** Cada vez le costaba más respirar.- **Te prometo, algún día regresare…**


	4. La muerte de un dios en vidaysu guardian

Hola gentecilla! Os traigo un tercer capítulo que esta medio conectado a los siguiente OneShots: "**_Mi Amigo Imaginario, Un Dios_**" y "**_La Leyenda del Bosque_**". Hay cosas que se ha nombrado en los dos. Si no los habéis leído leerlos. Esto son los orígenes del Dios Dragón.

* * *

><p><strong>La muerte de un dios en vida y su guardián.<strong>

Las hojas caían lacias y sin vida desde lo alto del árbol al suelo. El otoño llegaba muy pronto. Las nubes amenazaban con ocultar el sol. El viento se llevaba lo poco que quedaba del verano. El frio se instalo en el valle. Los pequeños animalitos y otros tan grandes se iban invernar. Los demás dioses los guiaban a sus camas. Aguardarían el día de su despertar en los principios de la primavera. Los cuidarían de sus malos sueños. De los hombres se alejaron. Temían correr mi mismo destino.

Había pasado un año desde el incidente. Mis sobrinos se declararon la guerra abiertamente y formaron los primeros clanes del mundo. Dio comienzo a una cadena de odio por parte del mayor y una voluntad ardiente del pequeño, seguiría los mismos pasos de su padre. A causa de tanto dolor, perdí el color en mis ojos. Me veían como muerta. No atendía a los rezos de las gentes. Aparecía muy rara vez. Me aleje de ellos. ¿Tanto me había afectado la muerte de Takashi? No lo entendía.

No me aleje tanto de la aldea y tumba. Una gruesa cadena me tenía atada aquel lugar. Mis congéneres, ni nadie logro moverme de allí. Les chillaba, si medan algo. En una de mis visitas en su tumba, me encontré a su pequeño hijo. Llevaba consigo un cuchillo. Estaba borrando su nombre de la piedra con rabia. Desde su fallecimiento, nunca se atrevió a ir. A él, también le afectado muncho. Paro su acción al verme.

-**No merece una tumba.-** Su voz sonó rota.- **Rompió su promesa.**

**-¿Cuál promesa?-** Le pregunte. Él alzo su vista y se sorprendió.

**-¿¡Tus ojos!-**Exclamo.- **Son… Son…**

-**No te desvíes de mi pregunta.-** Alce la voz y le vuelvo a preguntar.- **¿Cuál promesa?**

-**La cajita…-** Se rompió a llorar.- **Me…conto…la…verdad…de ella…,-** Se calmo un poco**.- cuando tuve edad para entenderlo**.- Deposito en la tumba esa cajita que años atrás dio problemas.- **Era para ti. Los hizo para ti. ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?**

-**Sí,-** La cogí y mire su interior.- **Se lo leí en su aura.- **La cerré de golpe.- **Yo no le correspondí.**

-**Mi hermano me dijo** -Se seco las lagrimas.- **que cambio su actitud en cuento te trajo a la ladea por primera vez.** –Se guardo el cuchillo.- **Antes de eso, estaba siempre triste.**- Sonrió.- **¿Tu lo querías?**

-**Uno no sabe** –Suspire.- **cuanto quiere a alguien en cuanto lo pierdes.-** Deposite una florecilla sobre la tumba.- **Es mucho más doloroso, si una es inmortal**.- Su rostro reflejaba duda.- **No te preocupes. Él prometió volver**.

-**¿¡Cómo!- **Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-**Fueron sus últimas palabras. En cierta forma te lo dijo algo parecido**.- Puse mi mano en su hombro para darle animo.- **Ahora me toca a mi cumplir mi promesa**.- Me aleje, pero no le dije de que trataba mi promesa.- **Debo irme. ¿Sabes de algún buen material para hacerme una malla?**

Tenía la necesidad de crear un instintivo, objeto o prenda para recordar mi promesa. Más bien seria un símbolo de esperanza. Aun no tenía el material. Mi idea fue crear una malla de escamas de Dragón. Esto me vino al escuchar el nombre que me daban los aldeanos. Ellos me llamaban pequeño Dragón o Dragón. Mis congéneres hicieron lo mismo, como idea principal su nombre. Crearon sus propios distintivos. A la loca Serpentina no le hizo falta. En su día le colgué los cascabeles en su pequeña trenza. No se las quito jamás. Según ella, le hace parecer una serpiente de cascabel. No es cierto. Es una tonta con cascabeles.

En mi búsqueda, los mortales no me reconocían. Me trataban como uno más de ellos. Conviví junto ellos durante largos años. Me dieron otro nombre, Cuentacuentos. Pues yo contaba cuentos a los más pequeños. Sigo haciéndolo una vez al año en la aldea cercana a su tumba. Nunca supieron quien era, ni de donde venia. No me hicieron preguntas. No existían tabernas, ni casas comunes. Lo único que tenían eran un pozo o una hoguera común. Fue allí cerca del fuego donde conté mi primer cuento. Les conté el cuento más común entre nosotros: Caperucita roja. Porque una de las invocaciones de Takashi era un gran lobo gris amigo de él y si algún día debía renacería, esto se lo recordaría. Además los niños del lugar les gusto tanto que me pidieron otro. No se los conté pues ya era muy tarde para ellos.

Uno de esos niños era el nieto de Takashi e hijo de su hijo mayor. Le vi un parecido a su abuelo y el típico color de cabellera era inconfundible. Su hijo mayor había cambiado bastante. Ya era un hombre casado y con hijos. Me reconoció por la voz y se acerco esquivando a los niños. Yo en aquel entonces me escondía tras una gran capucha. No la levanto mucho. Vio mis ojos y tuvo la misma reacción que su hermano. No dijo nada. Me arrastro hacia su hogar junto a su hijo. Tenía la mesa ya preparada para la cena. Me obligo a sentarme en uno de sus taburetes de madera y se sentó en el taburete contiguo. Su mujer no estaba precisamente allí. Así que se sintió libre para preguntar.

-**¿Qué les ha pasado a tus ojos? **– Cogió mis manos con preocupación.

-**Mis ojos siempre han sido mortales**.- No conteste exactamente a su pregunta, sino le dije la verdad sobre mí.- **Todos los míos somos mortales de allí de dónde venimos**.-Retire mis manos.- **Nuestros sentimientos pueden afectar a nuestros poderes y al mundo.** – Mi tripa crujió estrepitosamente por primera vez allí.

- **¿Tienes hambre?-** Asentí con la cabeza. Este se levanto y se dirigió al fogón**.- Nunca vi a un dios comer desde que apareciste la primera vez.** –Sirvió el contenido de la cazuela a un plato. Me lo entrego y lo devoré. Se rio de mi forma de comer.- **¿Por qué te ha dado por estar entre nosotros?**

-**¿Mmmm? **–Le hice una señal para que esperara. Trague a prisa.- **Te lo he contestado antes.** –Deje el plato en la mesa. Me miro extrañado intentando recordarlo.- **La muerte de tu padre me afecto mucho. Lo vi morir y no me dejo ayudarle.** –Aguante mis lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte.- **La tristeza está en mi y anula mis poderes. No puedo regresar a mi hogar. Estando aquí se agrava más….**

-**¿Lo tuyo…** - No se atrevía a hacer la pregunta.- **no pueden….-** Negué con la cabeza.- **Bueno…-** Dio unas palmadas sin saber que hacer.- **¿Necesitas algo?**

-**En cierta forma si.-**Alce los ojos.-**Llevo tiempo dándole vueltas**.- Suspire.- **Necesito una especie de guardián**- Le choco aquello.- **que sepa de mi existencia y condición para los momentos difíciles como este.** – Le agarro del antebrazo.- **Te he elegido a ti para esta misión. Eres su hijo mayor y él lo querría. –**Me puse seria**.- Yo ahora estoy muerta en vida.**

-**¿Qué debo hacer?-** Asumió su labor como guardián.


	5. Hogar y Guerra

¡Hola Gentecilla! Siento la tardanza, pero los deberes me llamaban y mi inspiración estaba nula para seguir. Solo tenía fragmentos de ellos. Además tengo una noticia. Este capítulo dará su fin a la parte principal de la trama. Ya falta poco para el nacimiento…. Ya lo veréis. También se medio explica la creación del cuentacuentos de "_**La leyenda del bosque**_". Os dejo leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogar y Guerra<strong>

El hijo mayor de Takashi hizo bien su labor. Siguió con su misión. Tras mi partida. Más tarde se lo intentaría inculcar a su hijo. Pero este no se lo creía. No veía en mi un dios. No lo entendía. Hasta ese día de visita a ver qué tal iban los entrenamientos. Nada, ni habían empezado. El pobre chico se pego un susto al ver mis ojos. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos. En realidad corrió a donde su padre. Se disculpo más de mil veces por dudar. Prometió no hacerlo más y acataría cualquier mandato. Empezó su duro y horrible entrenamiento, porque se lo tomo muy enserio las palabras de su padre. La sabiduría del guardián y su verdad se transmitió de padres a hijos. Aunque en el proceso nazca él.

Todo mi poder regreso y con él las voces, mis poderes. Me vi bombardeada de los pensamientos de los demás dioses. La serpiente era la más pesada. La busque por aquel pequeño mundo. Solo para darle una paliza. Entre sus pensamientos había unos no aptos para sensibles y los otros se quejaban. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No la encontré por ningún lado. Entonces decidí tomarme un descanso. Mi intención era proseguir con mi carrera de cuentacuentos. Lo malo era mi aspecto. Los niños de entonces ya eran hombres. No podía seguir mostrándome como soy. Sospecharían. Opte por transformarme en un anciano desconocido. De esa forma no me reconocieron. Siguen sin hacerlo. Eso me consuela. Logre aumentar mi número de cuentos.

Estuve siglos entre los mortales. Los vi nacer, crecer, encontrar a su pareja ideas, tener hijos y morir, así generación tras generación. Empecé a echar de menos mi hogar y mi gente. Ya allí tendría la oportunidad de pegar a la serpentina. Pues la puñetera no vive muy lejos, unas tres horas sobrevolando el celo. Me concentre. Cerré los ojos y pensé en mi habitación. Fue el último lugar en el que estuve. Sucedió. Regrese. Me mire al espejo. Mis ojos volvieron a ser los mismos. Me tire a la cama y me quede dormida. Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron. Los ignore. Me cubrí con la almohada. Abrieron la puerta de golpe. Algo o alguien se abalanzo sobre mí con mala leche.

-**¡Felicidades escupe fuego!- **Me grito en el oído. Casi me deja sorda.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?- **La tire de mi territorio.

-**He venido a llevarte de juerga** –Movió su larga cabellera. No llevaba su trenza.- **desde tan lejos y así me tratas.** –Se tocaba el pandero. Había caído al suelo.- **¿Tan mal te han tratado allí?**

-**¿Por qué no se cayó el avión contigo dentro?- **Lance la almohada a la cara por pesada. La esquivo.- **¿Cuánto ha transcurrido entre allí y aquí?**

-**No se.-** Se rasco la cabeza.- **Cuando yo fui eran las siete de la mañana**.- Miro el reloj de su muñeca.- **Al volver eran las ocho. Cogí el avión a las nueve.**-Enumero.- **Son las tres aquí** –Su mirada me dio miedo.- **y tú no has comido. Me lo han dicho al llegar.**

Mi tripa crujió y salí corriendo de mi cuarto. Baje las escaleras de dos en dos. La serpentina iba detrás de mí. Atraque la nevera. Tania mucha hambre…

Los años pasaron. Yo crecí. La Serpiente se volvió aun más pesada. Aprendimos mucho de aquel mundo. Lo vimos cambiar. Su gente evoluciono. Las enseñanzas de mi hermano se extendieron a todos. Las guerras entre mis sobrinos pasaron a sus hijos. Cada vez eran peores. Hasta ese momento, donde las familias de ambos se unieron. Formaron la primera aldea de la historia. Vi su formación y sus conflictos internos. Los vigilamos bien de cerca a esas nuevas aldeas. La primera gran guerra estallo. No supimos como reaccionar. También era nuestra primera vez. Aunque supiéramos de ellas a través de nuestros libros de historia.

En una de mis pequeñas incursiones me encontré con el guardián de aquella época. Le habían asignado la vigilancia de aldea durante la guerra. No querían que el enemigo llegara hasta sus hogares. Sabía quien era, pero me sorprendió curioseando por la ciudad, Konohagakure. Le extraño verme en aquellas circunstancias. Según sus ancestros, solo me aparecía en ese estado. Se lo desmentí. Pasó una vez y estaba controlado. Le tranquilice. Tenía poder para rato. Me guio a escondidas por el lugar. Quería presentarme a alguien. Él como todos los guardianes, estaban al tanto del regreso de su antepasado. No sabían con exactitud cuando. Tampoco pasaron la prueba en la aldea del inicio. Tras escuchar el relato, pasaban de largo las ruinas y su tumba. Esta no es la excepción.

Llegamos a una pequeña casa. Pues la aldea no era muy grande. Entramos sin hacer ruido. Era acogedora. Estaba decorada con reliquias del pasado. Una oxidada azada me llamo la atención. Él se dio cuenta.

-**¿Le perteneció?- **Pregunto por curiosidad.

-**Una vez lo fue.-** Aparte la vista del objeto. Me traía amargos recuerdos.

Un niño irrumpió en la estancia y se abrazo a la pierna de mi guardián. Su mujer entro tras la incursión del pequeño en la casa. Se quedo junto a la puerta. No quería interrumpir. El pequeña le pregunto algo mientras me señalaba. Su padre no le dijo nada. Le dio un pequeño empujoncito. Solo tenía siete años y se avergonzaba a preguntar o presentarse. Se escondió. Típica reacción de los niños al conocer una nueva persona. Me puse a su altura y sonreí.

-**¿Cómo te llamas? **- Pego un saltito al oírme.

-**Sa… Sa…-**Balbuceo.- Sakumo.

-**Encantada**.- Me sonrió. Le faltaban las dos paletas superiores.- **¿Sabes que soy, no?**- Afirmo con la cabeza.- **Me guardas el secreto.**

La guerra acabo y por fin firmaron un armisticio. Sus respetivas aldeas habían acabado en la ruina. Ahora les tocaba empezar de nuevo, desde cero. La paz no duro mucho. Los conflictos internos volvieron a florecer. Las antiguas riñas entre los descendientes de mis sobrinos, más bien de los representantes de los clanes Senju y Uchiha. Son el vivo imagen de ellos. Me mantuve alejada. No quería ser descubierta. Su pelea era muy fuerte. Cambiaron la geografía del lugar. Una forma de otro mundo fue llamado por el Uchiha. Lo reconocí y me sintió. Se volvió en contra de los dos luchadores. Me vi obligada a acercarme sin intervenir. La bestia era mucho más peligrosa e incontrolable.

-_**¿Qué haces aquí? **_– La bestia con forma de zorro hablaba a la nada.

No le llegue a contestar porque lo sellaron. Aquel día nació el primer Jinchuriki y murió el primer Hokage. Al acabar la pelea, el Uchiha desapareció. Hubo una gran conmoción por la mala noticia. Un nuevo Hokage ocuparía su lugar, su hermano, y otra gran guerra se aproximaba.

-0-

Sostenía a un bebe recién nacido en brazos. No paraba de sonreír ante el milagro mas maravilloso del mundo, la vida. Hacía pocos minutos, se lo habían entregado, pero con una mala noticia. Su mujer falleció al darle a luz. Fue a causa de una hemorragia interna en su útero. No pudieron hacer nada. La sangre siguió saliendo hasta quedarse sin ella. Cuando lo comunicaron, lo primero que pregunto fue por el niño. La respuesta vino en un cuco traído por una enfermera.

Dudo en cogerlo. Parecía tan frágil. Los pequeños ojitos inteligentes del pequeño lo reconocieron. Alzo sus bracitos hacia él. Lo cogió con cuidado. Estuvo mirándolo como un tonto durante varios minutos. Al final era padre. Su labor seria cuidarle él solo, sin ayuda de su madre, hasta que este se valiera por sí mismo. Mucho trabajo se le venía encima. La carencia de una madre lo apeno. Suspiro mirando al techo. Era un intento de no ponerse a llorar por la pérdida de su querida mujer. Empezó a mecerlo. Su instinto paternal salió en ese instante.

-**Hijo mío,** -Sonrió al decirlo. Esas palabras eran extrañas en su boca.- **debes saber una cosa.** –Se acerco a la ventana.- **Allá** –Señalo a un punto en el horizonte.- **existen unos seres que nos protegen.**- El pequeño bostezo. Él bajo la voz.- **Ten en cuenta esto, los dioses parecerán inmortales ante tus ojos. No lo son. Ellos son mortales donde residen. Si ves algún día sus ojos dorados como el sol apagarse. Cuídala. Ella hará lo mismo contigo**.- beso su pequeña cabecita.- **Te cuidara en malos momentos. Pues compren bien nuestros sentimientos. Se bueno con ella. Si eres…** - Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aquella historia era muy triste para su jóvenes oídos.- **Te querrá mucho.-** Lo susurro.- **Esto te lo cuento a ti, como tu abuelo hizo conmigo y así tus antepasados a sus hijos. Ahora eres su último guardián.**

Una enfermera entro poco después de finalizar su discurso. Se tenía que llevar al niño al nido. La hora de visitas había terminado. Se lo entrego. Vio como su retoño se lo llevaban. Esa misma noche no podría dormir, ni menos alejarse de él. Salió del pequeño cuarto. Necesitaba despejarse. Fue al baño a refrescarse. Aun no había pasado por casa tras el regreso de su misión en medio de la guerra. Abrió el grifo y se mojo las manos. Se lavo la cara. Camino con paso lento hacia la zona del nido. Se desoriento con tanta criatura. Algunos niños o niñas berreaban escandalosamente. Otros dormían plácidamente. Localizo a su dormilón a lado de una niña llorona. Aquellos gritos ensordecedores no perturbaban su primer sueño.

-**Ya lo siento.-** Se disculpo alguien tras él.

-**¿Está bien? **–Unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla.

-**Sí,-** Su silueta se reflejaba en el cristal. A simple vista parecía un monje**.- la guie hacia la luz. Te esperara hasta que llegue tu hora.**

-**Gracias.-** Apretó los puños.- **¿Es él?**

-**No sé decirte.-** Se abrazo en su brazo**.- Aun es muy pequeño para escuchar un cuento mío.** – El brillo de una malla despertó al pequeño.- **¡Oh! ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?**

-**No es un perro.-** Aquella persona le golpeo suave. Se rio un poco.- **Él ya tiene nombre. Se lo puso su madre cuando supo el sexo.**- Guardo un poco de silencio. Sus recuerdos lo golpearon como una bofetada. Le dolió el corazón. – **Su nombre es Kakashi.**


	6. Tragedias y Esperanza

**Tragedias y Esperanza**

Existe un camino entre ambos mundos. Ningún mortal puede cruzarlo, sino las almas de los fallecidos. Lo descubrimos antes de las guerras. Por votación decidimos evitarlo. Excepto en circunstancias especiales. Aquella ocasión lo era.

La mujer se acercaba a paso lento. Estaba desorientada. Se agarraba al vientre. Le faltaba algo. Así lo sentía. Miro al frente y sonrió con una profunda tristeza.

-**Ha sido niño.-** Empezó a llorar mientras se abrazaba.- **Mi pequeño…**

-**Calma. Los volverás a ver.-** Intente tranquilizarla un poco.- **Debes continuar el camino. ¿Vale? Te acompañare hasta el final. Luego…**

-**¿Los cuidaras por mi?- **Me interrumpió. Estaba más tranquila.- **No sabrá cuidarlo.-** Me agarro del brazo.- **Tampoco sabe cuidarse de sí mismo.-** Se rio.- **¡Hombres!** –Murmuro.- **¿Me prometes que los cuidaras?**

-**Bueno…-** Trague saliva.- **Eso ya se lo prometí a alguien. Siempre estaré vigilándolos.**

Me abrazo dándome las gracias. Acto seguido, la guie por ese camino. Iba feliz y en paz consigo misma. Se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

Llegue a tiempo para ver a un bebe rechoncho y dormilón, a ti. Tu padre, Sakumo, estaba pegado al cristal del nido. Me disculpe por no llegar a tiempo, pero él lo entendió. Me lo pidió, si sucedía. Me abrace a su brazo intentando trasmitirle mi apoyo. El brillo de mi cota de malla. Te despertó. Tus ojitos grises de recién nacido se fijaron en mí. Me sorprendió. Nunca me sucedió nada parecido con los nacimientos de tu padre y tus antecesores. Siempre oculta, no percibían mi presencia, ni me miraron. Tu caso me extraño y tu padre lo pregunto. No supe que decirle. Aun no habías escuchado mi cuento. Luego le pregunte por tu nombre. Ya tenías. Tu madre te lo puso, Kakashi. No duraste ni cinco minutos despierto. Bostezaste sin dientecitos y cerastes los ojitos.

Tu madre tenía razón. Tu padre no sabía cuidarte. Le ayude desde la clandestinidad. Aprendió a marchas forzadas. En su ausencia, entre misiones y la guerra, lo hacía yo y muy pocas veces la serpiente. Se enchocho un poco contigo. Le duro poco tiempo. Algo la hizo alejarse de ti y reírse de mí para un buen largo rato. No la entendí entonces…

En tu primer año de vida, aprendiste andar. Me seguías a todos lados. Aunque no pudieras alcanzarme y tocarme. Lo intentabas. Cuando te frustrabas, te ponías a gatas y a llorar escandalosamente. Tu padre iba corriendo al escucharte. Le divertía ver tu actitud. Te cogía en brazos para calmarte y te metía en la cuna. Él sabía que yo andaba trasteando por allí.

A los dos años, tus primeras palabras eran intangibles. La palabra entendible fue hacia tu padre. Le hizo mucha ilusión. Se lo conto a todos los vecinos y compañeros. Se le caia la baba contigo. Aprendías muy rápido. Le sorprendiste mucho al encontrarte leyendo un libro. Ilusionado por tu proeza, empezó a entrenarte. Te llevaba por el camino ninja. En aquella época empezó mi verdadero trabajo.

Con tu sonrisa picara, llegaste ante mí. No traías nada bueno. Te sentientes en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y me miraste desde abajo.

-**Tengo un nombre para ti.-** Anunciaste como si se te hubiera ocurrido en un instante.

**-¿¡Sí!-** Me puse de rodillas delante de ti- **¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?**

-**No sé.** – Te encogiste de hombros y te sonrojaste.- **Algo me lo susurro** – Señalaste a tu oreja.- **ahí.**

-**¡Ah! **– Sospeche de alguien.- **Pues… No se lo digas a nadie. Ni tampoco en alto**.- Mira hacia atrás. Aun seguía por allí esa cosa molesta.- **Si lo haces, desapareceré para siempre.**

Te quedaste con la boca abierta y saliste corriendo. En el fondo no querías eso que desapareciera. Leí ese nombre en tu mente. Era mi nombre real.

Te convertiste en genin y luego en chunin. En los entrenamientos con tu padre le ganabas. Entraba a casa con chichones. Tus celebraciones eran graciosas. Te pasabas horas burlándote y chinchándole. Después te quedabas dormido por agotamiento en cualquier lugar. Una vez te quedaste dormido por agotamiento en la bañera. Tenías la cabeza apoyada en el bordillo. Poco a poco te ibas escurriendo. Tuve que cogerte, sino te ahogarías allí mismo. Fui yo quien te metió en la cama ese día.

-**Buenas noches…-** Bostezaste y te abrazaste a tu peluche.

La tragedia vino a ti muy pronto. Intente impedírselo. La presión y las habladurías acabaron con él. Su depresión fue tan grande que yo no pude hacer nada. Dejo de hacer sus misiones a encerrarse en casa. Tú le preguntabas porque no las hacía. No las contestaba, ni a mí. Vi cuando lo hizo. Se clavo la daga a la altura del abdomen y la sangre emano de él. Me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:

-**¡Lo siento! **–Cayo al suelo por la pérdida de sangre.- **Cuídalo…**

No volvió a decir nada más. Su vida había acabado. Estuve ahí de pie horas absorta en mis recuerdos. Tu entrada llamando a tu padre me trajo de vuelta. Entraste y lo buscaste como hacías siempre al llegar de la escuela. Un riachuelo de sangre que salía bajo la puerta del estudio te alarmo. Corriste para ver que sucedía. No te gusto lo que viste: Un charco de sangre y un cadáver. Lo zarandeaste mil veces, pero no volvía a la vida. Te levantaste manchado de sangre. Pegaste una patada al suelo y luego gritaste de horror. Se te escucho por toda la aldea. Saliste corriendo hacia el bosque. Ni siquiera presentiste mi presencia. El dolor te cegó.

Corriste tanto que chocaste conmigo. Ni e diste cuenda de quien era. Te abrazaste a mí y lloraste durante largas horas. Acabaste durmiéndote. Toda la aldea te buscaba. Tardaron mucho en hallarnos. Tu sensei nos encontró. Traía cara de preocupación. Saco un kunai al veme y lo lanzo. No dio en su objetivo. Pues choco contra mi barrea. Quería protegerte de que alguien te pudiera hacer algún daño físico.

-**¡Dame al chico!-** Tu sensei estudiaba la forma de acabar conmigo.- **¡No quiero matarte!**

-**No podrás.-** Le dije tranquilamente y lo lance lejos con un solo movimiento de mi brazo.- **Vuelve por dónde has venido. Ya lo llevare de vuelta.**

**-¡NO!-** Se levanto enfadado.- **¡Soy su sensei! ¿Tu quien eres?**

-**Alguien.-** en esos momentos cubría mi rostro con una capucha. La levante un poco. El brillo de mis ojos le hizo retroceder. Se mantuvo prudente.- **Cuando se encuentre bien te lo llevare,…, Minato.**

Seguías dormido cuanto te lleve de vuelta a la aldea. Rastree a tu sensei. Estaba en la oficina del Hokage regente, Sandaime. Hablaban de mi aparición en el bosque y unas cuantas cosas más del os demás dioses. Entre sin previo aviso ante ellos. Se sobresaltaron al sentirme tan de repente. Dejaron su conversación a medias Te entregue a tu sensei. Me aleje, porque mi intención de ese momento era regresar a casa.

-**¡Espere un momento! **– Interrumpió mi marcha el Sandaime. Dirigí mi atención hacia él.- ¿Siempre estuvo entre nosotros?- Afirme su cuestión con la cabeza y se levanto de su asiento.- **¿Cuál de los dioses sois?**

-**Aquel que es muy raro de ver** –Le di la pista.- **y quien lo ve es afortunado o desgraciado. Según por donde se mire.**

**-¡Sois el Dragón!- **Descubrió mi identidad.

-**¿Estáis seguro Sendaime Sama?- **Tu sensei dudo.

-**Si, Minato.- **Rodeo su escritorio y se acerco a mí con curiosidad.- **Nunca imagine encontrarme con el Dragón. Las leyendas dicen que sois hombre, pero vuestra voz es de mujer**.- Se paró a un metro de distancia.- ¿Eso es verdad?

-**No,-** Eso fue un rumor infundado por la Serpiente.- **soy mujer entre los míos**.

**-¡Ahm!-** Miro hacia la ventana**.- Es un honor tener vuestra presencia en Konoha**.- Dio una especie de bienvenida.- **¿Qué os retiene aquí?**

-**Una promesa** – No dije de que.- **y vigilando a mis parientes u otras cosas.**

-**Aquella otra leyenda….-** Recordó alguna cosa.- **¿Rikudou Sannin es pariente vuestro?**

Me encogí de hombros. No tenía intención de contarlo.

-**Antes…-** Era tu sensei quien hablo.- **¿Esa promesa tiene que ver con Kakashi?**

-**Es mi último guardián**.- Esto último los dejo helados.

Tanto el Sandaime como tu sensei hicieron un traro. Ocultaron mi existencia. Procuraron darme una identidad y un lugar donde vivir, si me hacía falta. En cuestión al trabajo, eso fue complicado. Mi oficio de verdad…. Vuestra tecnología es un poco anticuada comparada con la que manejamos los dioses en nuestro mundo. Me ofrecieron ocupar eventualmente un puesto de oficina, clasificar y archivar los informes de las misiones. Así lo hice de vez en cuando.

Creciste mucho desde entonces. Te cerraste al mundo y te empeñaste en acatar las reglas ninja. Era una gran tontería. En algún momento de tu vida dejarías de creer en esas normas. A causa de esto. Intentabas metérselas a tu compañero de equipo en la cabeza. Nunca te hizo el mínimo caso. Me alegro. Él te hizo cambiar poco a poco sin que tú supieras. Otra vez sucedió, una guerra más y una tragedia. Perdiste a tu compañero y en su lecho de muerte te regalo su posesión más preciada, un objeto que algunas personas codiciarían. Lo guardaste como un tesoro.

Perdiste a mucha gente en la Tercera Guerra. Estuve observando todo ese tiempo, pues no me encontraba presente. Cambiaste mucho, pero para bien. Ahora podías manejar mejor tu técnica original. Sonreíste bajo esa tonta mascara al verme sentada encima de una rama. Paraste tu entrenamiento. Subiste a la rama. Esta crujió por tu peso.

-**¿Dónde has estado?- **Te pusiste nervios. Te atusaste varias veces el pelo.- **Te llame mil veces**.

- **Estaba muy lejos de aquí.-** Algo rondaba tu mente que no podía ser visualizado. – **No puedo estar al cien por cien contigo. Sería raro que alguien te viera hablando solo.**

**-¡Bah!-** Ignoraste esto último.- **Quería preguntarte una cosa.-** Te costo soltar la pregunta.- **¿Puedes entrar en los sueño?**

-**¿¡Cómo! **– No escuche bien.- **No podemos.-** Esa pregunta me puso nerviosa.- **Escúchame Kakashi. Nunca entraríamos en los sueños de la gente porque si… No es nuestra…**

**-¡Ah!** – Bajaste la cabeza.- **Vale…**

-**Kakashi…-**Me miraste un poco apenado.- **Debo irme. Me están esperando.**

**-¿¡A dónde!-** Medio gritaste.- **¿Quienes te esperan? ¿Porqué…**

No alcance escuchar tu última pregunta. Debía irme de verdad. Tenía que consultar una cosa a alguien, la Serpiente. Acabo llenándome la cabeza de pajaritos y otras cosas poco recomendables. Ya no tenía el valor de volver estar cerca de ti. Tus sueños me perturbaban.


	7. Testamento y La aldea del comienzo

¡Hola gentecilla! ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¿Qué tal la resaca de año nuevo? Yo no tengo. Estuve inspirada después de las doce de la noche. Esta vez…. Entrelace la historia por completo de "**_La leyenda del bosque_**" ¿Cuál será la siguiente?

* * *

><p><strong>Testamento y La aldea del comienzo<strong>

Encontré a la serpiente a lado de una botella de sake. Se la estaba bebiendo a morro encima de la cabeza de uno de los Kages. Se reía sin razón alguna. Eran los efectos de esa maldita bebida. Se había aficionado a ella cuando la probó por primera vez. De repente se giro y se rio más alto al verme.

**-¿Qué rápido has huido?-** Se levanto con aire burlón.- **¿Desde cuándo el escupe fuego tiene miedo de un adolescente?**

-**¿Qué dices bolso de lagarto?**- Me alarme. La cogí de su cabezota y la obligue a mirar hacia la aldea.- **Intenta leer los pensamientos de tus queridos adolescentes**.

**-¡Buff!-** Bufo.- **Si puedo. Además…,-** Se quedo callada por un segundo.- **Se que esta pensando ahora mismo tu ya no pequeño Kakashi.**

-**Estas mintiendo.-** La pegue. Se lo merecía.- **La botella habla por ti.**

-**No, amiga mía.-** Me abrazo.- **Has estado mucho tiempo entre ellos, actuando como en casa.** – Miro hacia la nada.- **Aun no te has dado cuenta. He visto como le miras, atontada. Tu estas…**

**-¿Has… estado…-** La interrumpí. Mi tono de voz la asusto. Se fue alejando.- **trasteando por aquí?**

**-¡Ups!-** Se hizo la despistada y cambio de tema radicalmente.- **Has sentido eso. No me gusta.**

-**Si…-** Mire a un punto concreto del horizonte.- **Debería estar muerto. ¿Qué hace aquí?**

Volé hasta donde tu sensei. Ahora el recién nombrado cuarto Hokage, Yondaime. Estaba atareado con algunos asuntos. Organizaba la seguridad para ese día. Hoy iban a provocar el nacimiento de su hijo. Si todo fracasaba… Grito a dos Anbu y una gran cantidad de ninjas mas. Los echo a todos del despacho. No sabían el porqué de su tan mal humor. Estaba nervioso. Cero la puerta de golpe. Se dejo caer en la silla. Suspiro agotado. Parecía a punto de desmoronarse sobre la mesa. Entre con cuidado.

**-¡Que he dicho antes!-** Grito sin levantar la mirada de un reporte que tenía en las manos.- **¡FUERA!**

-**Yo no soy uno de tus ninjas**.- Hable con tranquilidad. Levanto la vista del documento.

-**Lo siento.-** Se disculpo.- **No era mi intención gritarle. Estoy fuera de mí. Mi mujer está a punto de dar a luz… **- Hablo sin parar. Se notaba sus nervios.- **¿Sabe que mi mujer es un…**

-**Si** – Conteste antes de finalizar su pregunta.- **también a la bestia de su interior.- **Fruncí un poco el ceño.- **Hay alguien que lo quiere.-** Esto último lo dije para mí. – **Sera mejor que regrese a casa**.

Una oscura aura envolvió la aldea. El caos gobernó esa noche. Los aldeanos gritaban de terror y huían a zona segura. Los ninjas de alto rango intentaban mantener a la bestia fuera de la civilización. Esa persona lo había conseguido controlarla. Mientras la serpiente y yo no movíamos un dedo. Algo nos impedía involucrarnos. No podíamos apaciguar la ira del Kyubi. Era frustrante. Nos sentamos a mirar en el tejado de un edificio. Su rugido hizo temblar el suelo. Ya no estaba frente a nosotros. Lo habían mandado lejos. Ese influjo sobre nosotras desapareció. Nos movimos muy deprisa al lugar del incidente. Llegamos tarde. Tu sensei había comenzado el ritual. El espíritu de la muerte se llevaba parte de su alma y la del Kyubi.

-_**¿Por qué dejáis que me hagan esto? **_- Gruño en nuestra mente el zorro

Lo sello dentro de propio hijo.

Me buscaban. No sabían dónde empezar. No estaba en mi forma mortal. Normal, no quería ser encontrada. Quien me hizo llamar, fue Sandaime. Desde el incidente había transcurrido dos días. No tenía más remedio. Aparecí ante el Hokage, cuando no hubo nadie en su despacho. La espera se hizo larga. Ninjas de todos los rangos entraban y salían a su antojo de allí. Hasta cierto momento, el Hokage ordeno a gritos que nadie entrase. Me sintió cerca.

-**Eres difícil de encontrar.-** Saco una pipa de un cajón y la encendió.- **No me extraña que el joven Hatake no pudiera.**

-**No me muestro tan fácilmente**.- Endurecí mi voz.- **Escuche vuestra llamada, pero necesitabais tiempo para reorganizaros**.- La habitación se lleno de humo.- **No hacía falta buscarme. ¿Para qué me necesitas?**

Entonces me lo soltó. En el testamento del cuarto decía que yo sería responsable de la criatura, es decir, me nombraban la madrina. Fue decisión entre ambos Kages. No me extraño. De todos modos, tendría que cuidar al chiquillo en secreto. Me dio otra identidad mientras estuviera en mi forma mortal.

-**Tu apariencia anterior**…- Dudo en comentarlo.- Deberías escoger otra.

**-¡Eh! ¡Ah! Lo tenía pensado.-** Deje el testamento. Pues lo leí, porque no estaba seguro de lo que ponía.- **Tomare mi aspecto normal.**

-**Muy bien.-** Sonrió con la pipa en los labios.- **¿Quieres seguir empeñando el oficio que te ofrecimos?**

-**Me da igual.-** Hecho la ceniza en el cenicero.- **¿Qué pasara cuando no este? Esta vez se va notar.**

-**Ya lo teníamos acordado.-** Del mismo cajón saco una máscara de dragón blanca y con algunas franjas rojas y unas prendas. – **Estarás en el ANBU como tapadera.**- Lo cogí algo confusa.- **Una cosa más. ¿No querías vigilar de cerca al joven Hatake?**

Ahí estaba yo vigilando vuestra retaguardia por enésima vez. Tú ni te diste cuesta de que era yo. Aunque para ti, aquella misión era la última como ANBU. Menos mal, no estaría un tanto preocupada. Contemplabas un mapa con tus compañeros. Te habían dado órdenes de no molestarme. Para el colmo estabas un poco irritado y cansado. Terminaste de planear el siguiente ataque. Todos os fuiste a descansar. Tú hacia la primera guardia. Estaba absorto en tus pensamientos. Tiraste una ramita al fuego frustrado y te desprendiste de tu mascara de porcelana. Estabas asfixiado. Alzaste la vista para contemplar las estrellas. La melancolía se reflejaba en tu esencia.

**-¿Dónde estarás?-** Peguntaste a las estrellas entre susurros.

El movimiento de las ramas, te puso en alerta. Sacaste un Kunai. Salte del árbol. Gruñiste al verme. No te gustaba que estuviese. Te hacia recordarme. Me senté y acomode mi espalda en el tronco. Volviste a ponerte la máscara. Hiciste despertar a otro compañero para sustituirte. No lograste conciliar el sueño. Diste varias veces la vuelta sobre tu sitio. Me hizo gracia. Te cabreo.

**-¿De qué te ríes?-** Preguntaste con brusquedad.

-**De ti.-** Te abalanzaste sobre mí para golpearme o matarme. Me aparte de tu trayectoria. Chocaste contra el árbol.- **¡Imbécil!**

**-¡Idiota!-** Me insultaste. Tu mascara se había roto por el golpe.- **¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Mi mascara está rota por mi culpa!** –Despertaste a los demás con tus gritos.- **¡Ahora deberé regresar a la aldea a por otra! ¡Tú **– Señalaste a uno de tus compañeros.- **quedas al cargo! ¡En cuanto a ti **– Te dirigías a mi.- **me las vas a pagar!-** Me amenazaste.

-**Ve por el otro camino.-** Te advertí.

Bufaste. Estabas hecho un basilisco. Tu solo te cabreaste. Yo no te hice nada. Echaste a correr. Querías llegar a la aldea para sustituir tu destrozada mascara. Tu propósito era acabar la misión con éxito. Como yo te dije, te desviaste del camino. Estabas preparado. Mi triste cuento esperaba. Llegaste al atardecer del día siguiente.

La aldea del comienzo te pareció tranquila y acogedora. Optaste por descansar allí. Pues las palabras de un viejo cuenta cuentos atrajo tu atención. No te acercaste. Escuchabas bien desde lo alto de un árbol. Te quedaste anclado en la historia de un pasado olvidado, el tuyo. Me di cuenta en ese instante. Eres tú… Te internabas en lo más profundo del bosque. Un antiguo recuerdo te guiaba a su –tu- tumba. Seguías sin notarlo. Yo estaba allí, junto a ti. Nunca te deje solo. Ya no podía cuidarte como antaño. Habías crecido mucho para que te vieran hablar solo. Aun así lo hacías. Hablabas con los tuyos y rezabas por mi regreso. Mi luz te dejo helado. Observaste lo que hacía allí. Te sentí. Te hable en clave, pero no me reconociste. Ocultaba mi apariencia tras una capucha. Deposite en aquella piedra una flor. Lo hacia todos los años por esas fechas. Desaparecí ante tus ojos. Me dolía estar allí. Por mucho que quisiera irme, no podía. Debía ver tu reacción. Te quedaste perplejo al leer el nombre de la tumba. Descubriste el inicio de tu familia.


	8. Alumnos y Despedida

**Alumnos y Despedida**

Abandonaste el ANBU. Te costó bastante acostumbrarte a la normalidad. Te dabas largos paseos por la aldea. Cada día descubrías algo nuevo: Un edificio, un parque, un restaurante… Llevabas mucho tiempo de idas y venidas a causa de las misiones. No parabas quieto en ningún lado. Ahora estarías quieto para rato. Tu irritación y cansancio se esfumaron por completo. Esto último era dudoso. Ibas pegado a un libro de dudoso contenido. Ponías caras raras cuando leías. Menos cuando saliste del despacho de Sandaime, te había ordenado acoger a un grupo de gennins. Se te quitaron las ganas de leer ese libro. A partir de ahora, serias sensei. Me gusto la idea de verte rodeado de chiquillos preadolescentes. Mi alegría duro poco. Suspendiste a los niños. Te libraste pronto de ellos. En tres años, habías suspendido a veintinueve grupos. Sandaime ya dudaba de tu capacidad. Esta vez, era tu última oportunidad. Te habían hecho llamar a la casa de uno de tus futuros alumnos. Entraste por la ventana en vez de por la puerta. Sandaime te esperaba dentro. Estaba sentado en el pequeño comedor.

**-¿Aquí es donde vive Naruto…?-**Cogiste el tetrabrik de leche de la mesa. Algo te olía mal.

-**Exacto.** – Afirmo el Hokage.- **Es un chico bastante terco pero creo que tu eres el mejor para tenerlo controlado…**- Leíste su fecha de caducidad.- **¡Porque tú tienes olfato!**- Suspiraste por lo que te venía encima**.- Además… En el grupo que te ha tocado también esta ese Sasuke del que hemos hablado. El de la familia Uchiha. ¡Que tengas suerte!** –Te dejo con el marrón.

-**Bien.-** Dejaste sobre la mesa, la leche. Escuchaste ruido en el recibidor.- **¿Esperábamos a alguien más?**

-**No.-** Humero la estancia con la pipa.- **Naruto no llegara**…- Oíste mis maldiciones- **Bueno… Esta ella…**

**-¿Ella?-** El Kage señalo al pasillo.

Metía mis cosas en un pequeño armario empotrado. No cabía Intentaba encajarlo ahí dentro, una mochila. Tintineo la cota de malla. Maldije a quien construyo el edificio. Logre mi objetivo. Cerré la puertecilla. Vi tu mata de pelo asomarse. Carraspeaste un poco. Me sorprendiste y caí al suelo.

-**Ho..la.-** Salude. No te inmutaste. Ni viniste ayudarme a levantar.

-**Hatake,-** Se asomo Sandaime para ver qué pasaba.- **te presento a Akemi Kamioka. Ha estado cuidando a Naruto a ratos.**

-**Encantado.-** Levantaste la mano como modo de saludo.

-**Akemi…-**Me guiño un ojo**.- Este es Kakashi Hatake. Sera el responsable de Naruto a partir de ahora.**- Hice un gesto de triunfo.- **¿Te divierte librarte del niño?**

**-¿Y a ti?-** conteste con otra pregunta mientras me incorporaba. Se rio. Le había pillado. Tú ni entendiste la gracia.

-**Bueno…-** Te incomodaste un poco.- **Debo macharme.** –Inclinaste la cabeza. –**Sandaime…-** Me miraste.- **Hasta otra.**

Desapareciste con un solo gesto de tu mano. Llegabas tarde a tu encuentro con tus alumnos. Sandaime volvió a reír, pero de extraña forma. Le dio la tos de repente. Me acerque para ver si se encontraba bien. Se le paso enseguida. Guardo la pipa en la manga y apoyo la mano en mi hombro.

-**Este Hatake** –Me dio palmaditas.- **sigue sin verte.**

Esa prueba tuya… Era un simple juego antaño. Así lo utilizas hoy en día. Mis cascabeles… ¿Dónde los deje? Los tienes tú colgados de un hilo rojo. Su supieras de donde proviene… Aun tendrán su procedencia en su interior. No lograron atraparlos. Te decepcionaron. Sin embargo, un acto de compasión por parte de dos de ellos hacia otro. Te hizo cambiar de idea. Les habías observado oculto en algún lugar. Yo hacía lo mismo contigo. Apareciste ante ellos con una gran sonrisa. Les habías aprobado esa prueba. Sus gritos de alegría se escuchaban a varios kilómetros de distancia. Diste por finalizado el día y os marchasteis a casa. Dejaste a Naruto atado al tronco central. Ese era su castigo. Ignoraste sus suplicas. Cuando estuvisteis lo suficientemente lejos, tuvo que ir a su rescate.

**-¡Tía!-** Grito con emoción.- **¿Regresaste de tu viaje? ¡Ya soy gennin!**

-**Si, Naruto…-** Le solté de sus ataduras.- **¡Qué bien! ¿Qué tal con tu nuevo equipo?**

-**¡Bah! ¡Me toco con Sa-su-ke **–Lo dijo malhumorado y cruzándose de brazos**.- y Sakura!** –Se le ilumino el rostro al nombrarla.- **El sensei que nos toco llego tarde y es raro. Se puso a leer un libro guarro estando delante de nosotros.**

Los meses pasaron volando. Los apoyaste a realizar el examen de paso a chunnin junto a sus compañeros. Los veías capacitados para realizarla. Sentías orgullo por ellos como el de un padre. Pero toda alegría dura poco. El país invitado, la arena, os ataco. Fueron utilizados por Orochimaru para sus fines. La aldea quedo destruida gracias a la bestia de una cola, Shukaku. Tus alumnos corrieron a pararlo. Lo consiguieron. Mientras tú, derrotabas el enemigo en casa. Viste morir a Sandaime. A partir de ahí, todo fue un efecto dómino. El caos reino en la aldea. Necesitabais un nuevo Hokage. Por desgracia yo no estuve para ayudarlos. Unos meses atrás me reclamaron en otro lugar. Aun así no podría, pues este sucedido ya estaba escrito.

Transcurrieron dos días. Reconstruíais los edificios destrozados. A casi todos los ninjas de rango superior os asignaron misiones para recuperar el prestigio de la aldea. A ti, te iban a asignar una un pelín difícil. Estabas frente a los consejeros del difunto Hokage. Sostenías un pergamino en la mano. Los miraste dudando

**-El Hokage dejo expresamente esas instrucciones para ti.- **Decía la más mayor de los dos ancianos consejeros.**- Si este día llegaba…**

**-¿De qué trata la misión? – **Inspeccionaste el pergamino. Ibas abrirlo.

-**En ningún concepto abras ese pergamino, Hatake.-** Prosiguió el hombre. – **Se te hará fácil encontrarla.**

**-¿A quién debo encontrar?-** Arqueaste tu única ceja visible.

-**No lo sabemos**.- Ambos consejeros se miraron.- **Antes de entregarnos eso para ti, nombro a alguien cercano a Naruto. Me parece que se refirió a aquella mujer que lo cuidaba de vez en cuando.**

Con esas pistas, te despediste de los dos consejeros. Me buscaste por toda la aldea. No encontraste ni un rastro de mí. Invocaste a tus ninken para ayudarte. Se dispersaron. Tú te quedaste sentado en un banco cerca al bosque. Si uno de tus perros ladraba, irías a su encuentro. Para matar el tiempo, te pusiste a leer. Ninguno de ellos me encontró. Lo sabían de sobra. Tus perros ya sabían de mi existencia real. ¿Te lo dijeron alguna vez? No, no creo. Sino estarías como loco buscándome… Sigues sin poder verme… Una persona me encontró, Jiraiya. Estaba yo frente a un gran roble de rodillas. Justo ese árbol que está en medio del edificio Hokage. Esa zona la utilizan los Hokages o alguna que otra persona para rezar. A Jiraiya le pareció esto último. Se acerco con sigilo.

-**¡Esto es novedoso! ¡Un dios rezando!- **Grito a pleno pulmón esperando que alguien más lo escuchara.- **¿A quién rezara?**

-**¡Cállate vejestorio!- **Se dio por ofendido. – **¡Ya sé quién te da tu bendita inspiración y puedo cortar esa conexión ahora mismo!**

-**Mi musa…-** Murmuro entristecido.- **Kakashi te está buscando.** –Dejo la información con malicia.- **Ya sabe lo que eres…**

**-¡Maldita serpiente!**- Me levante.- **No ve encontrar de esta guisa**.- Señale mi cota de malla de escamas de dragón.- **Esta buscando mi yo normal.**

-**¿Por qué no se lo dices?- **Esa pregunta no vino de él. La serpentina lo tiene controlado.

-**Debe descubrirlo él mismo.-** Bufe.- **¿Qué vas hacer con Naruto?**

Me conto lo que iba hacer con Naruto. Se lo llevaría entrenar por una buena temporada. Aunque antes irían a buscar a quien sustituiría a Sandaime. El nuevo Hokage sería su antigua compañera de equipo, Tsunade. Lo más difícil seria convencerla para que ocupe tal ostentoso puesto. Ahora recordé él porque me buscan… Tarde o temprano me haría buscar el nuevo Hokage. Porque el sustituto encontraría los documentos especiales que me nombran y el secreto que guardan en él. Tampoco podía permitir un despliegue en mi búsqueda… Sigues sin verme.

Jiraiya se marcho a buscar a Naruto. Yo cambie mi vestimento por la habitual entre los tuyo. Luego hice que uno de tus canes me encontrase por casualidad. No estaba muy lejos de la vivienda que suelo frecuentar. Una casita pequeña cerca al bosque. Estaba bien oculta entre la maleza. No me gustan los curiosos cuando me ando cambiando de ropa. El perro ladro. Me hice la desentendida ante ello. Entonces saliste de la nada con el pergamino en la mano.

**-¡Yo!-** Tu forma extraña de saludar a la gente a parte de un leve levantamiento de mano.- **Esto es para ti. –**Me lo entregaste. No te fuiste. Querías saber el contenido del pergamino

-**Gracias.-** Lo abrí un poco. Me di cuenta que mis lentes estaban sucias.- **Mierda…**

Me las quite como un auto reflejo, manías de llevar gafas. Las limpie con el puño de la manga de la chaqueta que llevaba. Desprotegida de mis poderes. No me percate de tu reacción. Te hice recordarme. Te acercaste hasta acorralarme entre ti y la pared de mi pequeña morada eventual. Algo dentro de ti cambio en un instante. No veía bien que hacías. Tampoco tenía intención de que me descubrieras tan temprano. Debes descubrirlo por ti mismo. Pero tus recuerdos te nublaron en ese mismo momento. Me besaste. Forcejee para que me soltaras. Me vi obligada a sacar un poco de mi fuerza celestial. Te empuje y te abofetee al mismo tiempo. Me puse rápido mis lentes. Te mande a un metro de distancia.

**-¡Eres imbécil! –**Me dolió pegarte tan fuerte.- **¡No vuelvas hacerme eso otra vez o te juro que te matare! –**Te mentí.

-**Yo…** -Te afecto la bofetada.- **Lo siento**.- Te disculpaste.- **No era…**

**-¡Lárgate de aquí!-** Te señale el camino hacia la aldea.- **¡AHORA!**

Regresaste a la aldea cabizbajo. Te llevaste una mala impresión de mi yo real. Se te paso rápido. Notaste intrusos en la aldea y fuiste a ver quiénes eran. Mientras tanto yo, miraba el contenido del pergamino. No contenía nada de suma importancia. Solo indicaciones para el nuevo Hokage.

Esa misma tarde me llego una notica sobre ti. Estabas en una especie de sueño a causa de ataque inesperado del grupo llamado Akatsuki y probablemente la señorita serpentina estaría incordiándote en sueños. Al fin lo descubrí, fue ella quien te indujo esos sueños perturbadores. Te vigile desde la distancia. También obligue a la serpentina alejarse de aldea. Es como un dolor de muelas. Naruto se había marchado con Jiraiya. No tardaron el regresar. Traían la ayuda necesaria. Con ellos iba Tsunade. Te trajo de vuelta y a tu pequeño alumno, Sasuke. La nombraron Hokage y la normalidad volvió a la aldea. Pero las misiones se hicieron más duras. Os mandaban para garantizar la superioridad del país y recuperar el prestigio. Llego mi momento de aparecerme ante Tsunade. Debía estar sola y sin interrupciones. Espera como aquella vez con Sandaime y Yondaime.

**-¿Quién eres tú?** –Golpeo la mesa con la botella de Sake. Le di el pergamino**.- ¡No puede ser! Ahora entiendo esos documentos raros del cajón.**

Encajo bien mi existencia. Ella, como sus dos antecesores, juro no divulgar mi existencia a nadie. Tardara un tiempecito en acostumbrarse a mi presencia.

Lo inesperado llego. Uno de tus alumnos abandonaba la aldea y el otro iba tras él. Su intención era pararlo. No lo consiguió. Acabaron peleándose en un lugar mítico, en el valle sin fin, el último lugar donde me gustaría estar. Sentiste un mal presentimiento. Dejaste para luego la misión que te iban asignar. Estabas preocupado por ellos. Intuías su final. Corriste como nunca lo hubieras hecho. Perdiste su rastro. La lluvia nunca te agrado, pero solo encontraste a Naruto tendido en el suelo semi inconsciente. Maldecirte tu mala suerte. Acarreaste al crio de vuelta a la aldea.

Te recriminaste por lo sucedido. Todo aquel, que hacia un vínculo contigo, acababa largándose lejos de ti. Eso hacían tus pequeños alumnos. Sasuke estaba con Orochimaru. Naruto se iba con Jiraiya para dos años y medio. Sakura será entrenada por Tsunade. Te sentías vacio. Ese sentimiento es el de un padre que ve a sus niños valerse por sí mismos. Lo sabías perfectamente. Las cosas cambiarían ahora.


	9. Fuerza y Muerte

**Fuerza y Muerte**

Lo viste llegar desde tu posición en el tejado de uno de los edificios cercanos a la entrada de Konoha. Leías ese libro. Te estabas escaqueando de alguna de las tuyas o aplazando una de muchas broncas de la Hokage. La tenías miedo. Saludaste. Había crecido. Casi te alcanza en altura. Además te trajo un recuerdo de su viaje, un nuevo tomo de tu libro favorito. Te aguantaste las ganas de abrazarlo. Tenías más preferencia por el librejo que otra cosa. Al fin tus niños, Naruto y Sakura, regresaban a ti, menos Sasuke que para ellos era un nombre tabú. Volviste hacerles la prueba de los cascabeles. Descubriste que ya no eran tus niños, sino unos grandiosos shinobis. Se habían vuelto más fuertes e incluso superaron tu fuerza.

Estabas agotado. No te dieron ni un minuto para leer. Te conocen bastante bien. Te hicieron lo que yo llamo "efecto spoiler". Hicieron un amago de contarte el final del libro. Te comportaste como un crio pequeño que no quiere escuchar. Estabas gracioso. Te arrebataron los cascabeles. Nunca llegaste a imaginar ese día. Los felicitaste con orgullo. Tu trato cambiaria con ese hecho. Ahora los tratarías como unos compañeros más.

Caminabais por la aldea. Hablabais de vuestras mejoras, pero no te hicieron el mínimo caso cuando llego tu turno. Estaban ansiosos de ir a comer algo. Te ignoraron. En cuanto escuchaste "Kakashi sensei paga", te escabulliste como un ratoncillo asustado. Pusiste por delante la escusa de que tienes otros asuntos a lo que atender. No era eso. Debías ir hablar con Jiraiya sobre ese asunto. Te distrajiste con la lectura. Ese olor a nuevo te hacia adictivo a él. Te metiste en ese mundo alternativo de la historia. Pero poco te duro. Alguien te paro en medio del gentío. Era Jiraiya.

-**Tal como acordamos**… -Lo miro de reojo**.-… Dejo a Naruto a tu cargo.**

-**Mmm…-** Despegaste un poco la nariz del libreto.

-**Los Akatsuki se están impacientando y ya han empezado a moverse…** - Le informo. **- ¡Eh tu!** – Grito a alguien. Era a mí. Me pillo por casualidad pasando por allí de iconito.- **¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No vas saludar al viejo Jiraiya!**

Me acerque a vosotros con mala gana. No iba con mis atuendos normales. Iba como dios oculta tras un manto negro y ocultando mi rostro tras mí larga cabellera oscura. ¿Cómo pudo verme? No tuve más remedio que acercarme. Conoce a la serpiente y sabe como verme cuando estoy en mi modo dios.

-**¿Qué quieres?- **Le dije bruscamente. Tu seguías con tu lectura.- **Tengo algo de prisa.**

-**¡Solo quería verte… **- Quería fastidiarme. Acerco su mano para apartarme el pelo. Le mordí la mano- **¡HAY! ¡Que pasa tus dientes son de oro macizo!**

-**No**- Sonreí, porque se lo merecía.- **Ya me puedo ir.**

-**Bueno,-** Miro el libro que llevabas en las manos.- **¿Cuándo te leerás mis obras?**- Lo señalo.

-**Cuando tú musa,** -Saque un mechero de la nada.- **se case, ósea nunca. Además no es mí….**

-**Mmm…-** Alzaste la vista.- **Es un libro interesante**.- Me interrumpiste. Parece que te sorprendió el mechero o el peligro que conlleva eso.

-¡**Jajaja!-** Jiraiya se rio.- **Amigo mío. Llevo años intentando convencerla**. – Me miro con malicia.- **Ten cuidado igual lo quema**.- Te susurro.- **No le gusta el verde.**

Acto seguido lo guardaste en el bolsillo de tu pantalón. Era un primer ejemplar y eras afortunado de tenerlo el primero.

**-¡Ah!-** Pareció acordarse de una cosa. Te agarro de los hombros. Fijo era alguna idea loca de la serpentina. –**Mira que mozo más guapo**.- Le miraste extrañado.- **Bueno, su problema es esa mascara.**- Me aleje. No lo iba decir.-** Tss** –Chisto.- **¿No lo quieres cómo…**

- **Jiraiya…-** Te incomodaste.- **No creo…**

**-¡Sssh!-** Te mando callar.- **Algún día me lo agradecerás.-** Te susurro otra vez.- **Un pajarito me dijo que querías un novio.**- Se dirigía a mi.- **¿No lo quieres?**

-**No gracias**.- Rechace la oferta del Sannin. Esas palabras eran de la serpiente.- **Debo marcharme. Y una cosa más, dile a tu musa que la matare.**

Ambos os quedasteis con mal cuerpo, tu por la amenaza de ver quemado el libro y el otro por perder a su musa. Os despedisteis y tomasteis direcciones opuestas.

Regresabas a hombros de tu buen amigo Gai, mareado por la carrera. Vuestra primera misión había sido un éxito. Tu nuevo equipo consiguió llevar al Kazekage con visa a su aldea y acabar con uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki. En cuanto a ti, usaste demasiado tu sharingan. Te obligaron a quedarte en el hospital. Odias ese lugar. Estuve allí a tu lado. No te diste ni cuenta. Te pasaste todo el santo día leyendo ese. Tus alumnos te hicieron la visita rutinaria. Poco antes habías recibido a la Hokage, Jiraiya y a alguien que ya conocías, tu antiguo compañero del ANBU. Era el nuevo capitán de tu equipo, tu sustituto. Le explicaron la situación de Naruto. Encajo bien la advertencia. Él lo controlaría mejor que tu.

Los días se te hicieron largos y aburridos. Pasabas las páginas sin prestar atención. Tu mente maquinaba algo, un modo de entrenamiento en poco tiempo. Pues tus pajaritos te habían llevado información. Tu equipo había regresado a la aldea. Escuchabas sus gritos acercándose. Les preguntaste por las marcas rojas de sus caras. Tu alumno más o menos te lo conto. También te presentaron a su nuevo compañero. No te impresiono mucho. Sabias perfectamente quien era. Le comunicaste a Naruto su nuevo entrenamiento. Se lo tomo con alegría. Tú te encargarías de ello. Al de pocas horas te dieron el alta.

En el campo de entrenamiento, vigilaste sus progresos. Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. No veías el día en que te superaría. Llego muy pronto. Vistes el potencial de la nueva técnica. Era tan grande que hasta la mismísima Tsunade le prohibió usarla.

La noticia alcanzo la aldea. Jiraiya había fallecido. El líder del Akatsuki lo asesino. No obstante, llego un mensaje indescifrable en la espalda de un sapo. Eran números. Tras ellos ocultaban un significado. Lo mandaron a investigar al centro de desencriptación. No llegaron a ninguna conclusión. Fueron recopilando información de allá y de acá. Hasta llegaron a preguntar a Naruto. Les dio una referencia, el último libro del difunto. Tú apareciste como caído del cielo. Te obligaron a leerlo en voz alta. Después de eso, se te quitaron las ganas de seguir con el libro. Huiste al interior del bosque para olvidar ese momento tortuoso.

**-¡Hola!-** Te saludo un muchacho de la misma edad que tus alumnos. Te miraba con cierta curiosidad.- **¿Se encuentra bien? Le veo con mala cara.**

-**Estoy perfectamente**.- No confiabas en el muchacho. Te daba muy mala espina. Podría ser el enemigo, pero por extraño que te pareciera te recordaba vagamente a mí.- **¿Te he visto en algún lugar?**

-**No señor.-** Te ocultaba algo tras su espalda, un par de katanas.- **Yo estoy de pasada**.- Te mintió. Era uno de los míos, el Tigre, mi primo.- **Viajo hacia al norte. Debería proseguir mi viaje. Hasta la próxima, señor.**

Dio un salto y desapareció. Te negaste varias veces. Seguías convencido de que el joven se parecía a mí. Te empeñaste a creerlo. De regreso a la aldea, paraste frente al monumento de los caídos. Preguntaste a los tuyos por esa cosa que no lograbas olvidar. No te dieron ninguna respuesta. El viento soplo llevándose varias hojas de los árboles y unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer del nublado cielo.

Un mal presentimiento me llevo a ese camino prohibido. No estuve atenta a lo que sucedía en tu mundo en esos días. Estaba obligada a estar en mi mundo por un asunto familiar, hasta que mi corazón se encogió al sentir la pérdida de un ser querido. Algo iba mal. Recorrí ese oscuro lugar por mucho rato. Solo había espíritus errantes que aun no deberían caminar por ese lugar y los que esperan el perdón de sus pecados. Te encontré vagando por ahí. ¿Qué hacías ahí? Consulte con los míos. Me dieron una fatídica respuesta a mis preguntas. El líder de Akatsuki estaba atacando ese mismo momento Konoha. Utiliza el poder ancestral de mi propio hermano y que yo conocía lo suficiente bien. Ninguno de ellos te mato. Fue tu imprudencia de utilizar tus últimas energías en transferir la información de tu cabeza a otra. Por estabas perdido en medio de la oscuridad. Algo en mi se hizo añicos. No había cumplido mi promesa. Te abrace con fuerza. Te sorprendió sentir mi tacto por primera vez.

-**Lo siento, debí cuidarte**.- Lo susurre. Mi voz no quería subir de volumen.

Sentí tus ganas enormes de preguntarme un millón de cosas. No era el momento, ni lugar. Además no podía darte todas las respuestas. No las tenía o serian difíciles de responder. Como dios, debía atender a ciertos deberes. Te deje ahí, pero no solo. Alguien cercano a ti te esperaba. Moví, no, movimos los hilos que ejercen este mundo, para que tu joven alumno venciera. Sus palabras llegaron al verdadero Pein. Compartían el mismo sueño. Con sus últimas fuerzas, regresaste a la vida. Mi promesa seria otra vez valida.

En ese periodo, el kage del País del Rayo solicito una reunión de las cinco grandes naciones para aclarar el asunto de uno de tus ex alumnos, Sasuke Uchiha. Utilizaron el país de hierro como lugar neutral y tomando a su líder como moderador. Parlamentaron hasta que fueron interrumpidos. Sasuke ataco al Hokage no oficial. Acusándolo por lo que le hizo a su hermano. Más tarde, apareció Madara declarándoles la guerra.


	10. Ilusion y Dioses

Hola gentecilla ¿Qué tal? Yo bien o mal. Según por donde se mire. Nadie me comenta ni me lee, pero yo seguiré escribiendo. El capitulo anterior está conectado con "Mi amigo imaginario, un dios", con una de sus partes. Este capítulo también está conectado con ese oneshot. Gran parte de la historia pertenece al mundo imaginario producido por…. No lo diré será spoiler.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusión y Dioses<strong>

La Cuarta Gran Guerra dio comienzo. Tsunade despertó de de letargo y volvió a tomar su cargo. Te libraste por los pelos. Empezabas a concienciarte en que serias el próximo Hokage. En consolación a eso, te nombraron comandante de la tercera división. Con la unión de las cinco naciones ninja y la nación samurái formaron la Alianza Shinobi, primera unión entre países. Me recordó a un fragmento de la propia historia de mi mundo.

Avanzasteis al campo de batalla. El enemigo os esperaba. ¿Raro, no? Vuestro enemigo era vuestro muertos. Os dolió mucho luchar contra ellos. Mas a ellos, tenían conciencia de lo que hacían hasta cierto punto. Estaban siendo manipulados. Eran peones de quien debería estar muerto. Lograsteis sellar a unos cuantos, pero no a todos. Tampoco pudisteis ocultar la guerra a Naruto. La percibió y salió ayudar. Lucho contra el enemigo con valentía. Con una gran ventaja, obligasteis a Madara a salir de su escondite. No podía ser. Su verdadero cuerpo estaba frente a los cinco Kages. Al ver la amenaza salieron a luchar. Entonces os entro la duda. ¿Quién era verdaderamente el enmascarado que hacía pasarse por Madara?

Ahora se enfrentaba contra Naruto. Lo quería capturar y extraer al biju de su interior para llevar a cabo su plan. Nosotros, los dioses, estábamos al tanto de ello. Invoco a los antiguos Junchurikis con los bijus aun en su interior. Eran seis. Mi pequeño ahijado consiguió liberarlos del poder del rinnegan. Aun así seguían atados a Gedo Mazo. No podía hacer nada y tú lo viste. Estabas ahí. Fuiste a dar tu apoyo junto a Gai. Él solo no podría con tanto Jinchuriki. Además, El portador del Hachibi, Bee, estaba herido. No podía presentarme. Yo y los míos estábamos debilitados. Algo estaba absorbiendo nuestro poder. Sabíamos quién era la causa.

Llevo a cabo suplan. No tenía más remedio. Si no lo hacía, sería su fin. La luna se volvió roja. Todos os fijasteis cayendo en su influjo. Lo había conseguido. Su risa maligna se pudo escuchar por todos lados. Caísteis en su mundo imaginario y con parte de nuestro poder lo transformo a su antojo. Naruto y Bee eran inmunes. Os zarandearon varias veces. No salíais de vuestro ensañamiento. Naruto Lo dio por perdido. Insulto al maldito Madara. Poco apoco recuperamos nuestras fuerzas. Nos aparecimos cada uno en una zona.

**-¡TIA!-** Grito Naruto al verme.- **No estás como ellos. ¿Cómo has podido…**

_**-¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso.-**_ Solto el Kyubi desde su interior.

-**Kurama es mi deber.-** Conteste al biju en vez de a Naruto.

**-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa aquí?-** Me miraba a mí y luego en su estomago.- **¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¿No estabas de viaje? ¿Y porque llevas esas ropas? ¿Dónde están tus lentes?**- Me ataco con preguntas.

-**Es una larga historia, Naruto**.- Me fije en ti.- **Ahora debo despertar a esos dos.**

-**Es imposible.-** Gesticulo mucho.- **Bee y yo lo hemos intentado.**

**-¿Habéis probado los métodos normales?- Afirmo** con un leve movimiento de cabeza.- **Ya veo… La luna refleja nuestros deseos más profundos. **– Intento explicárselo.- **Pero tu misión ahora es vencer a Madara. Nosotros no podemos. Está usando parte de nuestro poder y de los bijus**.- Le susurre al oído la forma de destruir la estatua y vencerle.

-**¿Vosotros? **–Miro a todos lados.- **¿Quiénes? No entiendo eso.**

-_**Naruto, es el Dios Dragón.-**_ Le confesó Kurama mi verdadera identidad.

-**¿Él de las historias?-** Se sorprendió por el hallazgo.- **¿Pero no era un hombre?** – Le di un colleja.- **¡Hay!**- Lo recordó al ver mi cota de malla.- **Ahora caigo, por eso no me dejabas mirar el armarito de la entrada. Escondías eso.**- Señalo mis prendas.

-**Ve Naruto.-** Le di un pequeño empujoncito.- **Cuando la luna recupere su color, nosotros recuperaremos todo nuestro poder y él se debilitara. Es tu momento. ¡Ah!**- Exclame.- Si ves a una mujer con una larga trenza y unos cascabeles y se acerca a ti, dile que el Dragón la matara. Buena suerte.

Naruto se despidió y marcho en busca de Madara. La luna volvía a su ser. Su color perlado con toques amarillentos habituales regresaba, al igual que nuestro poder y brillo. Lo sentíamos. El mundo se estremeció. La ilusión empezaba a cobrar vida propia. Unos cuantos de los míos despertó a una gran parte del ejército y del resto del mundo. Nadie sabía de mi presencia allí. Escuchaba sus preguntas, porque en ocasiones los míos se juntaban para hacer el trabajo más rápido. No les decía nada. Les decían como despertar a los demás y marchaban hacia otro lugar.

Me acerque a ti dudando. No quería saber en qué mundo estabas inmerso. Sabía en cual. Puse mi mano a la altura de tu corazón estaba acelerado. Tu subconsciente había recreado un mundo donde… Unas palabras mudas salían de tu boca al sentir mi presencia. Eran imperceptibles. Por mi nervios emergente me mordí una uña.

-**¡Mierda! Me hecho sangre.-** Musite.

-**Sangre…**- Tu voz atontada volvió.- **Mi deber es… Soy…**- No terminabas las frases.

-**No, no lo eres.-** Quite mi mano de tu pecho.- **No has actuado como tal.**

Reaccionaste ante mis palabras. Pestañeaste confundido y tu pupila giratoria giro. Acto seguido me agarraste la muñeca de donde sangraba. Había parado. Tú volvías a la realidad. Te costaba arrancar.

-**¿Qué ha sucedido? La luna estaba...**-Me abrazaste con fuerza.- **Eres real. Lo sabía…**

-**Suéltame, no soy tu peluche.-** Me teletrasporte a unos metros de distancia de ti.- **Caites en un Genjutsu muy poderoso reflejado en la luna misma. Fue un acto un poco raro.- **Me aleje**.**

-**Mmm...-** Te rascaste la cabeza.- **Entonces no lo dije… ¿A dónde vas? Me va a dejar solo…**

**-¿Ein? Me están llamando.-** Seguía alejándome.- **Debes despertar a ese.-** Me refería a Gai.- **Tú sabrás que hacer con él. Dile algo raro. Tú reaccionaste cuando dije sangre. Él reaccionara con que le llames viejo.**

-**¡Espera! ¡No te vayas aun! **–Seguías mi estela y volviste agarrarme de la muñeca.- **¿Y si reacciona mal a esas palabras?**

El sonido de unos cascabeles acercándose, llamo bastante la atención en vez de tu pregunta. Me puse seria. Esa persona no traía nada bueno. Percibía sus pensamientos a larga distancia. Salió de entre los arboles de la parte sur. Su cara al verte era indescifrable, entre asco, sorpresa, envidia o paranoia. Esta última era la más probable. Se puso roja de ira en cuestión de segundo y preparo sus puños para el ataque. Se tranquilizo de repente. Se le había dibujado una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Mis instintos habían acertado. Algo tramaba la maldita serpentina. ¿Y qué carajo hacia allí?

**-¡Pervertido!-** Grito a pleno pulmón.- **¡Suelta a la escupe fuego o te me meto veneno en el cuerpo!**- Amenazo. Se planto en medio de los dos y te agarro con fuerza la mano. Me soltaste la muñeca. Su actitud cambio.-**Hola soy la Serpiente. También me puedes llamar Serpentina, Cascabeles, Casca belenes o como tú quieras.**

-**Encantado de conocerte**.- Te dio miedo su actitud.

-**¡Oh! ¡Qué majo!- **Te revolvió el pelo.- **Os doy mi bendición, si intentáis casaros después de esta locura.**- Te empujo con un dedo.- **Le traías muchos quebraderos de cabeza**.- Se rio mirando mi reacción.

**-¡Vámonos!-** La arrastre lejos de ti para que no siguiera con ese juego raro que tenía entre manos.- **¡Despierta a ese ya o se quedara vegetal!**

Aguante sus protestas por el camino. Me había hartado su actitud. Siempre haciendo lo contrario. Por el camino la fui recriminado su actitud. Se había pasado tres pueblos y cuatro ciudades. Estaba borracha. Dentro de su trenza estaba la botella de sake que horas antes se había pimplado. Me lo confirmo uno de los otros dioses, el buey. La vio justo cuando lo hacía. La obligue a despertar a más de mil personas. Lo hizo a regañadientes. No había hecho nada. Solo vaguear y beberse la botella. Mientras tanto yo, hacia lo mismo. Tsunade me dio las gracias. No deseaba regresar a su mundo ilusorio. Por lo que vi, fui horrible para ella. También despertamos a los otros Kages. Se desconcertaron al ver a todos los dioses juntos, a los doce. Por fin se enteraros de nuestra existencia. Éramos reales aunque nos hubieran olvidado.


	11. Su nombre y Decision

Hola! yo otra vez aqui . Esta vez este capitulo esta coenctado con "_Duerme Conmigo_"

* * *

><p><strong>Su nombre y Decisión<strong>

La paz volvió a cada una de los países involucrados. Madara había sido derrotado. Los bijus fueron liberados, pero bien vigilados. Toda la gente fue también liberada del Gran Genjutsu. Nuestra existencia fue revelada. Nos admirasteis, pero al mismo tiempo nos temíais. Quienes hablando con nosotros fueron los Kages y los que no nos temían. Era todo un caos. Nos hicieron cada clase de preguntas. No las respondimos todas. Algunas eran de carácter personal. Nos hicieron peticiones. Nosotros no hacemos milagros. Se lo dejamos bien claro. Nosotros nos dedicamos a mantener… No lo dijimos. Nuestra tarea es tabú entre vosotros.

Celebrabais la victoria con pequeños festejos en cada aldea oculta. Regresasteis cuanto antes, para ayudar a la reconstrucción de la aldea. Estaba a medias. Os estaba viendo desde una de las cabezas de los Hokages. Había huido de las insistencias de algunas personas. Prefería la tranquilidad al jaleo. Por ahí abajo andaba mi primo, el tigre, ayudándoos. El día que le viste fue porque quería acercarse a ayudar sin ser descubierto. Cuando te vio, temió por su vida. Creyó que yo andaba cerca. No era así.

-**Bonita vista, ¿no?-** Tu voz sonó tras de mí y te sentaste a mi lado.

-**No,-** Suspiraste con mi respuesta.- **en cualquier momento ardera la ciudad, pero como sois propensos a ser atacas.**

-**Tienes razón.-** Las luces iluminaros la aldea.- **¿Por qué te fuiste de un día para otro?**

-**Ya no me necesitabas**- Me levante.- **y por miedo.**

**-¿Miedo?-** Alzaste tu única ceja visible.- **Vosotros nunca tenéis miedo.**

-**Si la tenemos**.- Acaricie tu cabellera plateada.- **Una vez te lo dijeron…**

-**Sois mortales de donde provenís.-** Te salió muy natural.- **El Gran Genjutsu me lo mostro. Soy…**

-**No,-** Te interrumpí bruscamente.- **no** **lo eres. ¿Recuerdas la roca en medio del bosque?-** Me miraste desde abajo.- **Nadie de tus antecesores la encontró, excepto tú. La historia fue real. Aquella mujer del claro era yo u mis palabras iban dirigidas a ti.**

Te quedaste callado. Estabas procesando lo que e dije. Te sorprendiste y sonreíste feliz. Parecía que habías aligerado un peso interno. Algo había cambiado en ti. Volvías a ser ese niño mono de tres años. Pronunciaste el nombre prohibido como si fueran unas palabras mágicas. El viento se las llevo. Nadie podía escucharlas.

-**Nadie me lo dijo**,- Rompiste el silencio. –**tu nombre. ¿Por qué lo es, no?-** Te sonreí en modo de respuesta.- **Lo vi escrito en un viejo libro de un antepasado. Habla de los dioses y sus guardianes. Papa me lo leía mucho**.- La nostalgia te invadió. Te dolía recordarlo.- **Mmm… Ahora lo entiendo. Papa me estaba preparando y por eso mis Ninkens no me dijeron nada. Ellos ya sabían la verdad sobre ti.**- Te levantaste para estar a mi misma altura.- ¿**Cuál es la mía? Si no soy tu guardián, entonces… ¿Qué soy para ti?**

-**Eres él.-** Me abrace a ti. Te enseñe una imagen suya mentalmente y su promesa. Rodeaste mi cintura con tus brazos.- **¿Lo entiendes?**

Estuvimos así largas horas. El frio hizo mella en ti. Te hacías el machote. Yo soy inmune. Estoy acostumbrada. Tus dientes rechinaban un poquito. Te pellizque varias veces para que te calentaras. Te quejaste, pataleaste y te dio por hacerme cosquillas. No llegaste a traspasar la cota de malla. Gruñiste frustrado. Me reí por ello. Te enfurruñaste cruzando los brazos. El niño pequeño seguía allí. Luego bostezaste. Me diste un pequeño tironcito. Tenías sueño. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol. Apoyaste tu cabeza en mi regazo. Te quedaste dormido al instante. Active la barrera que una vez use contigo. Así nadie podría alterar tu sueño.

Te volvían a buscar como años atrás. Pusieron la aldea patas arriba. Gritaban tu nombre y no respondías. Estabas profundamente dormido y soñando con que cosas. A Naruto le dio por mirar otros sitios. Nos encontró. Estaba a punto de pegar un chillido, cuando el indique que no lo hiciera. Guardo la calma. A saber qué cosas llego imaginar en esa cabezota. Con cuidado, deposite tu cabeza sobre la hierba. No quería despertarte. Le susurre unas cuantas cosas a Naruto. Me ayudo. Te llevamos a tu casa con una simple técnica. Te recostamos en la cama. Tuvo tentaciones de quitarte esa molesta mascara. Acabo recibiendo una colleja. Al salir de tu casa, protesto y vociferar un sinfín de cosas. No le ignore. No entendía que decía.

Llego un día en que Naruto realizo me realizo una pregunto qué te llamo bastante la atención. Él era de esas personas que se atrevían hablarme. Tú te escondías. Estabas en una rama de un árbol leyendo tu libro. Me di cuenta de tu tremenda curiosidad por la respuesta.

-**Tía,-** Hablo en un tono bajo.- **¿Cómo se le dice a una persona que la quieres?**

-**Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú.-** No entusiasmo la pregunto.- **Esas palabras suelen costar mucho pronúncialas, pero con los actos del día a día es como decirlas.**

-**¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho a alguien, a alguien muy especial?- **Enfatizó esto último

-**Si, al perro**.- Te decepciono ese dato. Yo me reí, porque sabía a donde quería llegar con esas preguntas.

En los siguientes días, tu actitud cambio. La gente más cercana a ti lo noto. Llegabas pronto a tus citas. Dejaste de leer tu libro en público y de disculparte con tus escusas absurdas. Intentabas comunicarte un poco más de lo habitual. ¿Qué intentabas? ¿Llamar mi atención? Ya eras así antes de aquella misión. No lograste nada. Esa actitud tuya llamo más la atención a otras personas y empezaron a investigar la causa. Solamente una sabia más o menos. A no ser que la Serpiente anduviera haciendo de las suyas por allí. No, la mande de una patada a casa, a mi mundo.

Salía del despacho de Tsunade. Me había pedido hablar de un asunto, de ti. Me pregunto por tu extraña actitud. No supe contestarla. Me encogí de hombros. Aunque vio algo en mis ojos que la hizo sonreír y sacar una botella de sake. La deje emborracharse allí. Grito algo que yo no llegue a escuchar. Cuanto mas lejos estuviera de allí, menos probabilidad tenía de ser acosada a preguntas indecentes. La última vez que estuve cerca de esa mujer borracha, no paro de hacerme preguntas. Da miedo en su estado de embriaguez. Algo me empuja a un cuartucho oscuro, muy pequeño. ¿Qué hacías escondido ahí? ¿En qué andabas pensando? Yo lo sabía. Me acorralaste contra la pared. Oliste el perfume de mi cuello y te quedaste así unos segundos. Jugaste con un mechón de mi pelo. Querías decir algo, pero no sabias como.

-**Llevamos meses juntos…-**Tragaste saliva. Empezabas a poner un poco colorado. – **porque no…**

Me tape la boca como un auto reflejo. No quería reírme por tu propuesta aun no dicha. Me dio vergüenza momentánea. Lo que quería hacer era huir. Lo siento, pero tenía que irme. Aun para mi eras ese niñito mono de hace años. Más tarde me aparecí en tu casa. Me quite esa imagen de ti de mi mente. Si eras él, debía mentalizarme para ello. Te abrace como si te estuviera pidiendo perdón por mi actitud. El cual no te agrado mucho. Me preguntaste por ello y aclare algunas dudas. No te importo. Captaste enseguida de que no estaba preparada para ti. Decidiste esperar.

Te despertaste alterado. Habías tenido un mal sueño o uno egoísta. No lo quise saber, pero nuestras mentes se conectaron en la noche y la mía te transmitió mis miedos más profundos. Tu sueño se baso en ello. Me abrazaste con fuerza. Estabas asustado. Creíste, por un segundo, que me iría en cualquier momento. Palpaste todo mi cuerpo para ver si era real. Te tranquilizaste.

-**¿Te encuentras bien?- **Te di un pequeño beso. Te sorprendió más mi pequeño acto que la pregunta en sí.

**-¿Me has besado?-** No me respondiste. Eso significaba un sí. Tocaste tus labios extrañado.- **Tus… ojos… ¿Qué les ha pasado?**

-**No les pasa nada.-** Fruncí el ceño.- **Siguen siendo iguales.**

-**No…**- Me acariciaste el rostro.- **El color… Es raro… Siempre han sido…**

-**Marrones.-** Acabe la frase.- **El dorado representa nuestro poder.**

-**Entonces…-** Te quedaste sin habla.

-**Tome una decisión.-** Pestañeaste incrédulo.- **Me quedare contigo, pero con una condición.**

**-¿Cómo cual?-** Te acomodaste más en la cama.

-**Un día deberé regresar** –Te pusiste serio.- **y no deberás montar una escena de…**

Fuiste quien me beso. No me dejaste terminar la frase. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te golpee. Ibas demasiado de prisa. Te pusiste encima de mí y no me dejaste moverme. Te estabas dejando llevar por un instinto muy primitivo y tú me llevabas a él. En el proceso, casi me dejas sin respiración. Me miraste a los ojos con pasión.

-**¿Tus labios los he probado en otro lado?- **Intentabas recordar algo.- **Son parecidos a los…-** Sonreíste como un tonto.- ¿**No me dejaste solo?**

-**Nunca.-** Me abrace a tu cuello**.- Pero te mereciste esa bofetada.**

-**Mmm…-** Dejaste caer la cabeza en mi hombro.- **Me gusta ese aspecto tan…**

-**Soy así normalmente**.- Lo dije con la boca pequeña.- **¡Quítate de encima! **–Por alguna razón te hizo gracia.-**Necesito una cosa.**

Te empuje tan fuerte que caíste al suelo. Te incorporaste tocándote las nalgas con cara de dolorido. Fingías. Me seguiste con la mirada. Estaba rebuscando en un pequeño bolso. Te extraño y te acercaste. Tenías curiosidad por saber que había en su interior. Me lo quitaste de las manos y lo alzaste.

**-¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!** –Te grite e intente recuperarlo.- **¡Devuélvemelo!**

-**Usa tus poderes.-** Te burlaste.- **¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Ya no los usas!**

**-¡Imbécil! **–Hice volver mi poder y te tumbe.- **¿Me lo devuelves?**

-**Si…-**Tragaste saliva.- **Tómalo.-** Lo soltaste. Al fin pude coger lo que necesito, mis gafas.

-**Ahora veo mejor.-** Tire el bolso por ahí.- **Ni se te ocurra mirar su interior.**

Tu pulso se acelero de repente. Por un instante sentí el tiempo pararse. No sé qué paso. Te moviste lentamente y susurraste mi nombre.


	12. Sorpresas

¡Hola gentecilla! Si un día más dando por saco. Estoy aprovechando a quitarme todas esas ideas raras de mi cabeza. En Febrero empiezo cosas nuevas. Así que….  
>Bueno me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Ha sido hace nada. Que estos capítulos salen más diálogos que texto puro. Intentare compaginarlo mejor. ¡Ea! Os dejo leer, si lo haceis.<p>

Time of the Trolling -Troleando a Marti Chan**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresas<strong>

Recogías malhumorado los trocitos de papel. Te había caído mal mi mascota. Refunfuñabas y maldecías. Pusiste los papelitos sobre tu escritorio. Intentaste arreglarlo, pero nada. Debías volver a pedir los informes para reescribirlos. Los tiraste a la papelera. No se podía hacer nada por ellos. Bufaste. Miraste a tu alrededor. Había demasiados trastos en el pequeño departamento. Te ahogabas en todo en todo ese caos. Te quedaste absorto en tus pensamientos y mirando al exterior. Sonreíste ante tu gran idea.

Cuando regrese, no estabas. ¿A dónde habías ido? Dejaste una nota: "Ahora regreso". Habías ido a consultar una cosa a Tsunade y a Yamato. Los llevaste a una zona del bosque cercana a la aldea. Les gusto el lugar y tu propuesta. De inmediato os pusisteis manos a la obra. Yamato fue obligado a trabajar como un esclavo. Te encanta torturarlo. Tardasteis pocas horas en finalizarlo.

Me tenías preocupada. Tu 'Ahora regreso' se me hizo eterno. Había anochecido. La cena más o menos estaba hecha. Yo ya me la comí y tenía el pijama puesto. Andaba de un lado a otros. Estaba nerviosa. Abriste la puerta como si nada. Traías contigo unos informes nuevos e impolutos. Olías a hierba recién cortada. Me extraño. Ni quise preguntarte.

-**Lo siento**.- Te disculpaste.- **Fui a las termas después de recoger esto**.- Guardaste los folios dentro del cajón del escritorio por seguridad.- **Tengo una sorpresa para ti o para ambos.**

-**Yo te iba decir una cosa,-** Me senté en la cama- pero te fuiste.

-**Dilo tu primero.-** Te bajaste la máscara. Ibas a empezar a cenar.- **Lo mío puede esperar.**

-**¿Estás seguro?- **Paraste. Estabas a punto de meterte un bocado.- **Dentro de unos meses seremos uno más.**

Los palillos se te escurrieron de la mano. El trozo de carne cortada a cabo en la mesa, fuera del plato. La noticia te desconcertó. Creíste haber escuchado mal o era un producto más de tu imaginación. No lo era. Te quedaste perplejo. Acto seguido te atusaste el pelo. Te habías puesto nervioso y no sabías que decir o como actuar. Te levantaste dejando la cena en la mesa. Me agarraste del brazo y salimos de casa por la puerta. Yo iba replicando por el camino, porque estaba con el pijama y la gente miraba raro. En cuanto a ti, se te olvido colocarte otra vez la máscara. Pusiste rumbo fijo a las afueras de la aldea.

-**¿A dónde me llevas? **– Te pregunte. No recibí respuesta por tu parte.

Nos adentramos un poco en el bosque. Desde allí todavía se podía vislumbrar las luces de la aldea. Una vez más te volví a preguntar a donde me llevabas. Me dolían los pies. Estaba descalza y embarrada. Seguías sin contestarme. Te di un tirón en el brazo. Paraste tu paso. Te volviste hacia mí y… Me llevabas en tus brazos. El sendero de tierra empezó a ensancharse. Unas pequeñas lucecillas lo iluminaban. Al poco, me bajaste y me dijiste que cerrara los ojos. Me guiaste un buen trecho. No podía aguantar la curiosidad as que abrí un poquitos ojos. Me diste un golpecito en la mano, como a los niños que se muerden los dientes. Se escuchaban susurros en la lejanía. Esas voces me resultaban familiares. Rumiaste algo esas vocecillas. Callaron al instante.

-**Puedes abrir los ojos**.- Los abrí poco a poco. Acostumbrando mí vista al oscuro lugar. Me quede con la boca abierta al ver la edificación.- **Es nuestra.-** Me abrazaste meciendo a la vez.- **La casa donde criaremos a este pequeñajo**.- Susurraste. Ligeramente acariciaste mi abdomen.

Me asustaste de verdad. Tocaste el timbre de nuestra casa y luego entraste por la ventana. Me hiciste mirar quien había llamado. No había nadie fuera. Corre con cerrojo. Faltaban horas para tu regreso.

-**¿Quién ha llamado?- **Al escuchar tu voz tras de mí, pegue un bote.

Te empezaste a reír como un tonto. Te estabas vengando por ese día. Picaste con el cuento de los gamusinos. En realidad buscaba eucaliptos. Ahora perfuman el recibidor. Seguías riéndote. Me estabas mosqueando mucho. Preferí ignorarte.

**-¡Vete a la mierda!-** Me marche a la habitación.- **Hoy duermes en el sofá**.- Te mire muy seria.- **Al fin, podre estirarme bien sobre la cama.**

Tu burla se esfumo. No te agrado mi castigo, porque odiabas el sofá. Siempre que dormías allí, te levantabas con dolor lumbar. Tampoco comprendías como podía yo dormirme en un lugar tan duro. Tú preferías la cama o tu maravillosa ama del patio trasero. Bufaste y marchaste a buscar tu almohada y una manta. No me replicaste como solías hacer. Me miraste con frialdad.

**-¡Oye!-** Te agarre del puño de la manga de la camiseta.- **¿Te has enfadado?-** Puse mi voz de inocente. Te encogiste de hombros. No lo estabas**.- Menos mal.-** Respire tranquila. – **Si no quieres dormir en el sofá, puedes quedarte en la cama.**- Seguías indiferente conmigo.- **Me asustaste. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?**

-**Hace cinco horas**.- Te tensaste un poco.- **Fui primero a dar mi reporte y luego a las termas**.- Entrelazaste tus dedos con los míos.- **Quería llegar a casa limpio para ti.**

**-¡Oh!-** Tu actitud cambio. Sonreíste con malicia. Estabas actuando todo el rato.- **¡Eh! ¿Qué escondes?**

-**Nada.** –Te pusiste chulito.- **Te lo acabas de inventar.**

-**Mentiroso.-** Tire de tu pelo plateado como muestra de molestia. Hiciste pucheros.- **¡Anda enséñamelo!**

Suspiraste negando. No aguantabas mi insistencia cuando quería algo. Aun no te acostumbrabas a eso. Pero te encantaba. Disfrutabas con ello, porque en ese estado podías pedirme cualquier cosa. Besaste mi mano sin necesidad de bajarte la máscara. Lo único que hiciste fue quitarte la bandana y guárdatela en el bolsillo del pantalón. Abriste el parpado de tu Sharingam. Esperabas a que cayera en su influjo. Sigue sin afectarme. Me abrazaste con fuerza. Realmente estabas muy raro. No me gustaba tu actitud. Enterré mi rostro en tu pecho. Al rato sentí el frio del exterior. Nos habías teletrasportado algún lugar.

-**No pienso mirar**.- Cerré los ojos.- **Siempre haces lo mismo. Llevas haciéndolo por lo menos un mes.**

-**Te lo estas inventando otra vez**.- Reíste.- **Además esto te va gustar.**

Te hice caso. Abrí los ojos y te mire. Sonreías. Nuestro alrededor estaba iluminado por pequeñas llamas de las velas. A lo lejos se escuchaban el caer del agua, una catarata, y a los animalillos nocturnos cantar. ¿A dónde me trajiste? Me separe de ti, pero sin soltar la mano. Hacia frio y tu mano me daba calor. Estábamos en un jardín prohibido. Allí no podía entrar nadie, excepto los ninja médicos. Había plantas medicinales por todas partes. En un rincón había una especie de altar improvisado.

**-¿Y eso?-** Pregunte señalando al altar. Sabía el porqué de aquello.- **No…**

-**Si.-** Hiciste un gesto. Al encuentro salieron Naruto, Sakura y Tsunade.- **Es por el bien** –Tocaste mi barriguita incipiente.- **de este pequeño. Además… Hoy es un da perfecto para hacerlo.**

**-¡Idiota!-** Te golpee.- **Eso se avisa. Mira que pinta tengo.**

-**¡Ejem!- **Carraspeo la Godaime**.- Tengo una botella de Sake esperándome y estos papeles.**- Los puso encima del altar.- **no se firman solos.**

Fuiste a firmar tu primero. Tenías miedo de la ira de tu superior. Tiraste de mi brazo para que hiciera lo mismo. Me metías prisa. No te hice caso. Me acerque a mirar el documento. Lo leí antes de firmar. No fue así, me lo leí más de dos veces. Tsunade gruño, Naruto y Sakura se rieron por lo bajito y tú cada vez más nervioso. Firme con cuidado. No me fiaba de la letra pequeña. No tenía.

-**Muy bien.-** Enrollo el documento.- **Felicidades.**

-0-

El hombre temblaba como un flan. Las lágrimas de felicidad caían de su único ojo visible. Su sonrisa traspasaba su molesta mascara. En cualquier momento iba explotar. A gritárselo a todo el mundo, pero se contuvo. Debía mantener la calma. Ahora era n cumulo de nervios. No se sentía capaz de coger a esa cosita pequeña envuelta en una manta azul celeste. Lo observaba desde su cuco. Le hacía gorgoritos y de vez en cuando bostezaba aburrido. El bebe esperaba a que su recién estrenado papa lo cogiera en brazos. Este seguía igual. Miro a la mujer de la cama. Dormía. El parto la había agotado. Ella no le podía dar alguna indicación. Opto por probar suerte. Cogió su delicada cabecita con cuidado. Tenía mechones plateado como él. Luego el resto del cuerpo. Se lo acomodo entre sus brazos. Encajaba perfectamente. No dejaría caerse. Era su hijo, el primero, su primogénito.

-**Hola…** -Lo saludo. Hizo pucheritos.- **¡Eh! No llores.-** Le meció.- **Vas a despertar a mama**.- Le alejo de la cama. Fue hacia la ventana.- **Tiene muy mal carácter cuando la despiertan**.- Se rio recordando.- **Es mala con tu papa. Cuídate de ella. No la habas enfadar nunca.**

-**Mentiroso.-** Dijo la mujer adormilada. Le dio la espalda y siguió durmiendo.

-**Ya ves…** - Suspiro pesadamente.- **Me llama mentiroso. No te lo creas. Ella lo es.- **Bajo mucho la voz. No quería que ella lo oyera.- **Me mintió durante muchos años. Fue por una buena causa.**- Se sentó en la mecedora.-**Veras hijo, tu mama es un dios, mi dios…-** Murmuro.- **Pero…**- La miro de reojo**.- También es mortal como ahora, sino tu no estarías aquí**.- Lo arropo bien con la manta.- **Ya me encontró… ¿Qué hará cuando no este? Prométeme una cosa, hijo mío. Cuídala en mi ausencia. Ahora eres su pequeño guardián.**


	13. El pequeño guardián y Otro

**El pequeño guardián y Otro**

Sus ojitos parpadeantes no querían cerrarse. Bostezo. Las figuritas danzarinas y la nana mal tarareada de su padre, tu, le adormilaba. Estabas junto a la cuna sentado en la mecedora. El vaivén también te adormecía. Llevabas dos horas intentando dormir al pequeño. Si te alejabas un milímetro de él, se ponía a llorar escandalosamente.- Esto te lo llevaba haciendo por lo menos un mes entero. Lo soportabas bien. Te encantaba hacer de niñero. Ahora que era tan mono y fácil de manejar. Esta actitud cambiaria con los años.

Conseguiste dormirlo. Un logro más del día. Al final podías ir a la cama a leer un poco. Dejaste la puerta semi abierta. Pesadamente te dirigiste a nuestro cuarto. Solo eran dos pasos y te lo tomaste como el fin del mundo. Estabas reventado. Te derrumbaste ante la cama. Tus músculos no obedecían. Terminaste dormido con la ropa puesta.

Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta. Pues llevaba horas soñando. Mi mente me enseñaba lo sucedido aquella tarde de hace diez meses. Naruto entro hecho un torbellino de emociones. A causa de su llegada me despertó. Tú no le prestabas atención hasta que soltó la preguntita. Te incomodo tal cosa. Yo me moría de la risa por dentro. Corte la tensión del ambiente con otra pregunta. Tenía la edad suficiente para esa charla. Te recrimine por no dársela y me marche. No antes advertirle de un asunto. Luego a saber que le contaste. Después mi mente me llevo por caminos llenos de incoherencias. Entre ellos surgió un llanto de un niño. Nuestro niño se despertó y nos despertó.

-**Voy yo.-** Gruñiste adormilado.- **Sigue durmiendo**.- Te levantaste.

No tardaste mucho. Fue sentirte cerca, el pequeño, y volverse a dormir. Te echaste en la cama. Esta vez con el pijama puesto. Te abrazaste a mí.

-**Te ríes en sueños**.- Susurraste con voz ronca.- **¿Qué soñabas?**

-**No lo recuerdo**.- Te conteste y bostece.- **Tú roncas.**

-**Eso no es verdad.-** Te dormías.- **Yo no ronco.**

-**Es porque no te has escuchado**.- Fue lo último que te dije.

No duro mucho. Volvió a despertarnos. Refunfuñaste. Te pasaste toda la noche levantándote a calmar al pequeño. Pero el sol salo y no pudiste levantarte más. Te ocultaste bajo las sabanas. Te deje dormir toda la mañana. Pues ese día no tenías misión. Parecías un ogro al levantarte. Asustarías a cualquiera. Más aun, preparando ese maldito bocadillo que dio tanto quebraderos de cabeza. Reías maliciosamente al recordar ese día. Se te escuchaba desde el cuarto del niño. Preferí no pasar por la cocina. Insistirías en que me lo comiera. Su aspecto me sigue pareciendo asqueroso.

Recogía los juguetes esparcidos por todo el suelo de la habitación, pasillo, salón, cuarto de baño y un sin fin de lugares, en general por toda la casa. Solo os había dejado una hora y al regresar me encontré con el desastre. Ni un minuto me dejabais para descansar: Hacer el desayuno, llevar al monstruo al colegio, limpiar la casa, hacer la comida, lavar tus calzones sucios, guardar los libritos no aptos para enanos en su lugar y tus juguetes, hacer la compra, ordenar la nevera, recoger al monstruito, daros de comer, obligaros a echaros la siesta, ayudarle con sus deberes, bañarle y bañarme, daros de cenar, arroparle a la hora de dormir, atender tus necesidades y otras obligaciones. Acabo muy agotada todos los días. Cada vez me daba más ganas de largarme y dejarte unas buenas instrucciones. Haría huelga de brazos caídos en cuanto os viera a los dos. Sois tal para cual. ¡Como os parecéis! Tire los juguetes en el baúl. Cansada os busque por todos lados. No os encontré. Estaríais haciendo una de las vuestras travesuras. Resople fastidiada. Me percate que todas las puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas. Mi manía salió a la luz. Las fui cerrando una a una. Solo eran cuatro puertas correderas. Llegue a la quinta. No grite por milagro. Mis mejores sabanas estaban colgadas haciendo una especie de fuerte en el estudio. Te maldije por dentro. Tampoco quería que el enano aprendiese esa clase de palabras. Me mordí la lengua. Me agache y gatee hasta el interior del fuerte. Era grande, pero bajita de techo. Encontré todos los cojines de la cama ahí dentro. Vuestras dos matas de pelo plateado se confundían con los cojines. El pequeño te observaba como leías. Fruncí el ceño.

-**¿Qué haces leyendo eso al niño?- **Interrumpo la escena padre e hijo.- **Te lo prohibí.**

**-¡Mami!-** Grito al verme y se abrazo a mí.

**-¿Yo?-** Te señalaste mientras cerraba el libro.- **Si yo no le he leído esto. Se quedo dormido hace horas.**

**-¡Mentira!-** Grito con voz chillona casi hiriente.- **Mami,-** Me tiro de la manga.- **papi no me estaba vigilando. Se había escondido aquí y leía en voz alta**.- Se puso de moros.- **Le dije una cosa y no me contesto.**

Te rascaste la nuca confusa.

-**¿Qué cosa? No te escuche.- **Guardaste el libro en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-**Ya nada.-** Se cruzo de brazos.- **Eres un mal papi**.- Se dio la vuelta y se fue pisando fuerte. Se había molestado contigo.

Te quedaste a cuadros. ¿Tu un mal padre? Nunca te habías puesto a pensarlo. Me miraste buscando alguna palabra de consuelo. Negué con la cabeza. En cierta forma el pequeñajo tenía razón. No te preocupabas mucho en cuidarlo lo suficiente, ahora. Te escaqueabas de vez en cuando a esconderte a leerte ese librejo. Suspire y me acerque hacia ti. Me senté a tu lado derecho. Te eche una sonrisa que daba miedo. Te iba recriminar tu actitud de pasota y a darte una lección. Puse la mano en puño y te golpee en el hombro muy fuerte.

**-¡Au!-** Te quejaste dolorido.- **¿Por qué me pegas? ¿Qué hice?**

-**Tú sabrás.-** Volví a pegarte. Esa te la di de regalo.- **Eres responsable para lo que te conviene.**

**-¡MAMIIIIII!-** Vocifero desde el otro lado de la casa el pequeñajo.- **¿Puedo ir a jugar con Naruto onii chan?**

-**Sí, pero vuelve pronto.- **te agarre del brazo.- **¿Vas a venir a dar unos besitos a mama y a papi?**

**-¡Nooo!-** Se negó a ir despedirse.- **Papi es tonto. Adiós.**

Yo me reí porque siempre hacia lo mismo al enfadarse contigo. Estabas de brazos cruzados con la vista fijada en algún punto de las sabanas. Parecías absorto en tus pensamientos. No era así. En tu cabeza se estaba formando un plan de venganza o no. Te mire con curiosidad y me acerque más. Me pegue como una lapa a ti. No te estabas ni dando cuenta. Te robe la cartera a despiste. La cotillee mientras tú estabas en trance o disimulando muy bien. Te cogí el dinero y lo confisque. Me lo guarde en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Vi varias fotos del enano, pero ninguna mía. La cerré y la volví a dejar en su sitio. Me acurruque bien entre los cojines. Era como el lugar. La que más me hacia rabiar era que las sabanas eran nuevas. Las compre el día anterior. Me habían costado un ojo de la cara. Bostece y me quede un poco adormilada.

-**¿Por qué no tenemos otros? **-Saliste de tu trance. Yo me quede blanca.

-**¿¡Cómo!- **no escuche bien.- **¿Otro qué?**

-**Otro.-** Me miraste a los ojos**.- Ya sabes otro.**

-**No lo entiendo.-** quite los cojines molestos- **¿Qué quieres decir?**

-**Pues otro.-** Hacías señas entre sugerentes y raras- **¿Me entiendes?**

-**No,-** Interpuse un cojín entre no nosotros. Capte algo que no me gusto mucho.- **porque sigo sin entenderte y parece un acertijo.**

-**Ahora la tonta eres tú**.- Te reíste un poco y acariciaste mi pelo. Extendiste el brazo tras de mí.

**-¿Qué haces?-** Me aferre a uno de tantos cojines.- **No iras…**

-**No.-** Sonreíste divertido.- **este dinero es mío.** – Me enseñaste el fajo de billetes robado.- **No debiste quitármelo.**

**-¡Imbécil!-**Te golpee varias veces con el cojín**.- Me marcho hacer la cena**.- Me puse en posición de gateo.- **Recoge todo esto y me debes unas sabanas nuevas.**

-**Vale señora**.- Me diste un cachete en el trasero y escondiste la mano.- **Te hiciste daño.**

**-¡Imbécil!-** Te lo volví a llamar y con razón.

Salí del fuerte y derrumbe la entrada. Para ver cómo te las arreglabas a la hora de salir. Aunque no quería saber cómo lo ibas hacer. Me dirigí a la cocina. Había dejado la compra encima de la encimera. Me doble las mangas de la blusa y me puse el delantal. Coloque la compra en su respectivo lugar. Pique tomates, cebollas y pimientos. Lo eche a la olla y encendí el fuego. Cuando el contenido empezó a hervir. Eche la carne. Mientras pelaba las patatas. Tú habías terminado de recoger el desastre. Te habías quedado estancado en la puerta de la cocina. Estabas oliendo el delicioso guiso o riéndote del delantal. Lo eligió el niño y tú lo compraste. Era su regalo del día de la madre.

-**No te quedes ahí parado.-** Sentí tu presencia.- **Pon la mesa.-** Te ordene sin girarme. Eche las patatas cortadas al puchero.- **El enano llegara en cualquier momento**.

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon hasta allí. Lo evidente se hizo realidad. El niño apareció justo al finalizar, yo, la frase. Su pequeña barriguita gruñía. Traía las manos manchadas de barro al igual que la ropa. No se atrevía a pasar. Temía mi ira, porque tu le habías contado historias raras sobre mi carácter. Pero quien se enfada más eras tú. Pues jugaba con tu armas ninja. El otro día jugó con unos Kunais. Entro a la cocina dejando huellas en el suelo. Ambos disimulábamos no darnos cuenta de su presencia. Se rio con malicia, escondido bajo la mesa.

-**El ratoncillo de debajo de la mesa**.- Le asuste.- **Vete a bañarte ahora mismo.- **Vigilaba el guiso.- **El agua debe estar calentita.**

**-¡Vale!-** Salió de debajo de la mesa y te saco la lengua.- **Iré a por el patito.**

El chiquillo corrió algún lado del hogar. Tú gruñiste. Habías terminado de poner la mesa y no tenias nada que hacer.

-**¿Por qué no dejas a Takashi bañarse solo?- **Me preguntaste en tono meloso.- **Yo quiero bañarme contigo.** – Me abrazaste desde atrás por la altura de la cintura.- **Además el niño es mayorcito. Dentro de poco tendrá cinco años. Yo a su e…**

-**Tú a su edad, ¿Qué?-** Te interrumpí. Conocía tu intenciones- **¡Sabias lavarte solo!- **Deje la cuchara en la encimera.- **¡Que hacías tus deberes en un segundo! No me vengas con ese cuentecillo, pelma. – **Apague el fuego.

-**Pero si el niño salió a mí.** – Te enorgulleciste al decirlo- **Él solito se las puede apañar solito en el baño.**- Me besaste tras la oreja.

**-¡Ja!-** me solté de tu abrazo. **-¿Tu nunca has sido pequeño?**

Tu único ojo visible se te quedo bien abierto. Un niño solo en una bañera podía ser muy peligroso que un enemigo de rango S. Tardaste en reaccionar. Yo me marche y me seguiste. Abrí la puerta del baño. El suelo, las ventanas, en general todo el cuarto de baño, estaba lleno de agua. Te llevaste las manos a la cabeza.

-**Te lo dije.-** Lo dije con razón.

Se te había olvidado que al monstruito no se le podía dejar solo en la bañera. Estaba jugando con su patito de goma.

**-¡Mami!-** Grito entre la espuma.- **¿Me lavas el pelo **- Sonrió sin sus dos paletillas superiores.- **con el champú que no pica?**

-**Hoy no,-** Me aleje un poco de la puerta.- **papa se bañara contigo**.

**-¡NOOO!-** Se quejo y te lanzo el patito. Lo cogiste al vuelo.- Papi **me lava con el champú que pica y frota fuerte.**- Chapoteo en el agua**.- ¡No quiero!-** Se enfurruño. Me había marchado.- **¡MAMI!**

Se tuvo que resignar a bañarse contigo. No te hablo. Tú cumpliste tu castigo no dicho. Cerraste la puerta del baño. Te desvestiste y dejaste la ropa ene l cesto. Cogiste el champú, el único que había. Te metiste a la bañera con la criatura. Le lavaste el pelo a regañadientes. Tardasteis cuarentaicinco minutos en bañaros. El renacuajo no quería secarse. Correteaba por todos lados. Sus pasos eran torpes y se resbalaba. Alcanzaste atraparlo. Le obligaste a secarse y a ponerse la ropa limpia, el pijama. Huyo en cuanto abriste la puerta. Tú tenías la ropa en la habitación. No te la había sacado del armario. Tan solo estaba la mía sobre la cama, incluido la ropa interior. Te salió el pervertido que llevas dentro al ver el conjunto de braguita y sujetador de encaje color verde jade. Las oliste y te imaginaste el modo de quitarme esas prendas. Te reíste de forma extraña y al rato te dio un escalofrió. Miraste hacia atrás. No había nadie, pero por si acaso lo dejaste donde estaba. Te vi cuando hacías eso. Te colocaste la ropa limpia y fuiste a la cocina.

Tu guiso estaba cenando el guiso. Su plato ya estaba servido. Te sentaste en tu lugar en la mesa. Esperaste un poco. Tu plato ardía como el demonio. Soplaste un poquito antes de empezar a comer. Te olvidase de nosotros, de mí y de tu hijo. Nosotros habíamos cenado, por los platos depositados en el fregadero. Te tocaba fregar. Resoplaste. Tu tripa ya estaba llena y tenias algo de sueño. Te daba cierta pereza fregar, peros sino lo hacías, serias mañana. Los fregaste y limpiaste la cocina de paso. Así ganabas puntos extras en tu odisea. Más bien intento de conseguir una cosa. Hacía más de cuatro semanas que no hacíamos nada divertido. Siempre me encontrabas dormida o contándole cuento al pequeño ocupa. Debías reconocerlo. Lo tenías envidia. Todo el día conmigo y tú solo por las noches.

Entraste al cuarto sin hacer ruido. Encendiste la lámpara de la mesilla y te tumbaste a leer un poco tu libro. El sueño te alcanzo a las dos de la mañana. Te acurrucaste lo más que pudiste. Me besase a la altura de la nuca para incitar el juego.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** Pregunte adormilada.

-**¡Tengamos otros!- **Imitaste la insistencia del niño.

-**¿Otro qué?- **Bostece.- **Va la segunda vez que lo dices y no el que.**

**-¡Jo!-** Proseguiste con el tono infantil.- **¡Vengaa!- **Me pellizcaste.- **Sera divertido.**

**-¡Que no!-** te arree un codazo en el estomago.- **¡Duérmete ya! ¡Pesado!**

-**¿Por quee? **– Susurraste.- **Llevamos dos...-** Besuqueaste mi cuello.

-**No sigas.** – Me hacías cosquillas, tanto con los besos y el sobeteo bajo el pijama.- **¿Llevas tú mañana al niño al médico?**

Esa pregunta te corto el tema. Ir al médico te daba escalofríos. Te alejaste medio asustado y diste la vuelta pensativo. Lo habías estado pensando durante horas e incluso días. Veías al niño solo y aburrido como a ti a su edad. Te preocupaba que se volviera un solitario y raro. El otro día le encontraste leyendo una pila de libros, un domingo. En ese momento te entro una chispita dentro del cuerpo, la de la paternidad por segunda vez. Esta vez con previo aviso y planificado, pero yo no lo captaba o si. Mis poderes seguían ahí y te lo leí en el aura. Solamente me hacia la tonta. Diste varias vueltas inquieto. No podías dormir. Te abrazaste a mí. Con el olor de mi pelo lograste dormir.

Las primeras luces del día se filtraban a través de las cortinas. Un ser pequeño salto a la cama y te piso en tus partes. Un bonito despertar. Abriste los ojos de golpe. Aguantaste el dolor sin quejarte. Te dolía mucho. Se te reflejaba en el rosto. Quien ocasiono ese despertar fue tu hijo. Era su venganza. Te saco la lengua. Llevaba consigo su peluche, un perrito pequeño.

-**¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!- **Me zarandeaba del hombro y a la vez te empujaba.- **¡Se le ha roto la oreja!**- Gritaba medio llorando.- **¡Arréglamelo!**

-**Pídeselo a tu padre.-** Me oculte bajo la sabana.- **Déjame dormir un poquito más.**

**-¡No quiero!-** Refunfuñe. Te miro con morritos y los ojitos achicados.- **No sabrá cómo arreglarlo.**

**-¡Oye! No me hables así, soy tu padre.-** Te quejaste. Tenías la voz ronca por las mañanas y te salió algún gallo.- **Trae esa cosa**.- cogiste el peluche y lo examinaste. La orejita del muñeco estaba descosida.- **Solo hay que coserlo.**

**-¡Tú no sabes coser!-** Intento recuperar a su amigo.- **¡Mami si sabe!**

-**Eso ya lo veremos.** – Abriste el cajón de la mesilla y sacaste un pequeño costurero. De allí cogiste un hilo parecido al del peluche e hilaste la aguja. En poco tiempo dejo como nuevo al perrito.- **¡Toma! Regresa a la cama. Aun es pronto para levantarse**.

El niño se quedo con la boca abierta y abrazo primero a su peluche y después a ti.

-**¡Gracias!- **Salto sobre ti al suelo. Desapareció de vuelta a su cuarto.

Guardaste todos los utensilios de coser y te recostaste otra vez. Como había dicho antes, quedaban unas horas para seguir durmiendo. No pudiste regresar a tu hermoso sueño. Diste demasiados vueltas. No encontrabas la postura adecuada. Tuve que pararte. No parabas quieto. Te arrastre bajo las sabanas y te abrace. Aprovechaste a toquetearme. Era una especie de ritual matutina tuya. Lo disfrutaste por un buen rato.

-**No sigas por ese camino.-** Te amenace.

-**¿Por qué?- **Imitaste la voz del chiquillo.- **Yo quiero Jugar.-** Me hiciste cosquillas.- **¿Tengamos otro?**

-**¿Otro qué?-**Te mire a los ojos.- **Sigo sin entenderlo, pero si es lo que creo. Espera unos meses. **


	14. Genealogía y Marcha

**Genealogía y Marcha**

Te lo oculte. El día de mi partida estaba cerca. Lo sentí en el último trimestre de embarazo. Las voces regresaron tras tenerlas apartadas de mi. La llamada era intermitente. Me llamaban desde mi mundo. Entrenabas con el enano. Paraste al verme un poco pálida. Lo mandaste a jugar dentro de casa. Se fue feliz. No le divertía entrenar. Te acercaste preocupado. Besaste mi mejilla y acariciaste con ternura la barriga. Te aparte. Tu olor a sudor me producía nauseas.

-**¿Te encuentras bien?- **Te sentaste a mi lado.- **Tus ojos han….**

-**No ha sido nada.-** Me agarre a tu brazo.- **Ayúdame a levantarme. Necesito ir al baño.**

-**¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?- **Me ayudaste a levantarme y acompañaste al baño.

-**Sí, pesado.-** Clave mis uñas en tu brazo.- **Espera…**

-**¿Qué sucede ahora?- **Estabas a punto de ponerte histérico.- **Me haces daño.**

-**Llévame al hospital.-** Me dolía. Comencé a tener contracciones.- **Quiere nacer hoy**.

No te dejaron entrar. Te obligaron a quedarte fuera cuidando del enano. Estabas más nervioso que él. Te daba la tabarra a preguntas. No se las contestabas. Le agarraste del cuello de la camiseta y lo alzaste. Le obligaste a sentarse y a mantenerse callado. Se puso de morro y con los brazos cruzados durante horas. Se había enfadado contigo por cuarta vez en la semana. Le oías refunfuñar. Una enfermera salió. Esta te hizo señas. Podíais entrar a verla. Lo cogiste en brazos. Pataleo. No quería ir. Se canso muy rápido. Pues no puso salirse con la suya. Entrasteis en silencio.

Sostenía una cosita preciosa en brazos. No sabias el seño del bebe. Tenía los ojitos cerrados. Los abrió al sentiros a los dos. Bostezo. Nuestro pequeño Takashi se avergonzó. Escondió la cabeza en tu hombro. Te reíste con su reacción. Tú estabas igual de nervioso cuando él nació.

-**Mira.-** Os señale con el dedo.- **Ese de ahí que se esconde, es tu hermano mayor-** Al ser nombrado se asomo.- **y el otro más grande, es tu papa.**- baje la voz.- **Les puedes chinchar y pegar.**

**-¡Eh!-** Os quejasteis los dos.

-**No hagas caso.-** Seguiste tu.- **Mama es mala. ¿A que si, Takashi?**

**-¡No!-** Te pego.- **¡Tu eres el malo!-** Te señalo.- **¡Quiero ir con mama!**

Por los gritos, os echaron de la habitación. El monstruito empezaba a tener celos del nuevo miembro de la familia. Solo quería estar conmigo. Tu también. Los dos iguales de celosos. Me seguíais por toda la casa. Buscabais mi atención. Entre los dos os piabais y competíais para conseguirlo. Ganaba siempre el enano. Te sacaba la lengua burlándose de ti. Tú te quedabas con tu princesita. Te embelesabas con ella en brazos. Se te caía la baba. Había sacad de tu los ojos. Lo demás ya lo irías descubriendo con el tiempo. La llamaste Akiko.

Un buen día os encontré a los tres dormidos. Estabais tumbados en nuestra cama. Tampoco querías despertaros. Era una escena muy tierna. Pero la pequeña empezó hacer pucheros. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. La meciste automáticamente dormido. Abriste los ojos. No lo estabas. Te despertaste en cuanto me sentiste. Me tumbe a vuestro lado. El niño estaba a tu derecha con la cabeza apoyada en tu abdomen y la peque en tu regazo. Me acomode a vuestra posición y te bese en modo de saludo.

-**No quería echarse la siesta.-** Entendía a quien te referías.- **Me vi obligado.**

-**No importa.-** Empezabas acostumbrarte a tu futuro.- **Voy hacer la cena. Se despertara con hambre.-** Me levante.

**-¡Oye!-** Me quede a mitad de camino.- **Pon arroz. Ha estado toda la tarde gritando que quería cenar eso.**

-**Vale,-** Sonreí.- **pero si tú los bañas.**

El niño se levantando gritando arroz. Lo perdiste de vista muy rápido. Desapareció por el pasillo. La pequeña tironeaba de tu mascara. Se había agarrado a la dichosa tela. Se divertía, porque la encantaban tus bufidos. La dejaste en su cuna y se volvió a quedar dormida. Tú fuiste a buscar al monstruito. No lo encontraste. Estaba conmigo escondido debajo de la mesa. Se reía de ti por no encontrarlo. Se comía un trozo de manzana. Te la tiro cuando entraste y se subió a la silla. Te hizo burla. Luego, se lleno la boca con una buena cucharadita de arroz. Tenía los papos hinchados. Quien se rio esta vez, fuiste tú. Se mosqueo contigo y te lanzo el plato de arroz. Montasteis una guerra campal en la cocina. Os arree una buena azotaina a los dos. Habíais ensuciado todo. Hasta había arroz en el techo. Me enfade bien y os deje ahí limpiando. No iba aguantar más gamberradas vuestras. Me marche a dar una vuelta.

Te asustaste al no encontrarme. Pensaste en lo peor, en mi marcha definitiva. Obligaste a Yamato a cuidar a los críos. Me buscaste como loco. Te encontraste con la serpiente. La gritaste, más bien la preguntaste por mi paradero. Ni ella supo contestarte. No lograba localizarme. Nunca lo consiguió. Se como ocultarme. Aprendí a marchas forzadas para esconderme de la pesada. Ya no sabias por donde mirar. Tampoco lograste encontrarme en otras ocasiones. Se te saltaban las lágrimas de la rabia que tenias dentro. Te dejaste guiar por el instinto. En varias ocasiones te funciono ese método. Me encontraste en un curioso lugar, en un templo antiguo.

Te quedaste sin habla. En las paredes del lugar sagrado había nombres escritos. Para ti eran extraños. Esa clase de nombres nunca los habías escuchado, ni menos leído. Parecían formar un gran árbol.

**-¿Qué son?-** Te situaste a mi lado.

-**Nombres,-** Toque cada uno de los nombres hasta alcanzar el último. Tuve que agacharme.- **herencia, familia…-** Te señale el ultimo.- **¿Te suena?**

-**Eso es…-** No lo nombraste.- **¿Qué hace esto aquí?**

-**Recordarme el lugar de donde procedo**.- Te mire de reojo. Estabas preocupado.

**-¿Cuándo?-** Tu voz se endureció.- **¿Qué pasara con los niños?**

- **Pronto…-** Entrelazamos las manos.- **Sabrás como cuidarlos.**

Estuvimos allí mucho tiempo. Tú memorizabas cada nombre. Querías recordarlos, por si algún día ibas a mi mundo. De repente, entro mi primo. Soltaste mi mano sobresaltado. Nunca llegaste a imaginar que otro dios supiera la existencia de ese lugar. Le viste escribir otros nombres en ese gran árbol, primos segundos nuestros. Luego te fijaste en la pared contigua. Más nombres. Los reconociste, desde Rikudou hasta la de dos de tus alumnos. Me preguntaste por ello. Quien te contesto, fui mi primo. Seguía poniendo nombres en otra pared, los nombres de los guardianes y sus descendientes, incluido el tuyo.

Los días siguientes fueron raros. Estabas distante, frio y malhumorado. Casi ni me hablabas. Solamente me dirigías alguna palabra en las comidas. Te levantabas pronto y acostabas tarde. Entrenabas durante horas solo o con el niño. Dejaste de leer tu libro. La gente de tu alrededor noto ese cambio. Estaban preocupados por ti y yo también. Algo te preocupaba. ¿En qué estarías pensando? Esa actitud extraña se te paso al cabo de unos meses. Volviste a ser el mismo, más pesado que antes. Aunque no dejaste el entrenamiento con el enano. Takashi entonces tenía siete años y tu princesita dos. Te tenía loco. Correteaba por toda la casa para fastidiarte. Salió inquieta y trasto. Te rompió varias veces las mascaras. En cuanto al otro, era un tu de tamaño pequeño. Te había superado y esto te enorgulleció. Le dejaste el cuidado y entrenamiento a Naruto. Te reías de sus preocupaciones cuando te las contaba. A ti te sucedió algo parecido con ellos.

Ese momento llego. La niña estaba echándose la siesta y el niño estaba conmigo. Hacíamos madalenas. Se había embadurnado con la harina. Pues se le caído la bolsa. Menos mal que siempre compraba alguna más. Le deje batiendo la masa. Yo me quede un poco absorta en mis cosas. Atendía a las voces y quejas de los dioses. Partí sin querer una cuchara de madera. La serpentina estaba haciendo una de las suyas. Un tironcito en el delantal me trajo de vuelta. Lo mire y se asusto. Se asusto tanto al ver mis ojos, que corrió llamándote a gritos. Todavía no se lo habías contado. Por eso iba a donde ti. Pero llegaste tú corriendo al oírle. Me abrazaste con fuerza hasta dejarme sin aire.

-**No te marches**.-Susurrabas. No querías que los niños te escucharan.- **No…**

-**Me prometiste no montar una escenita.** – Casi ni me salía la voz.- **Lo harás bien.-** Mi cuerpo empezó a desaparecer. La llamada de mi mundo era muy potente.- **Adiós…**

-0-

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Lo encontró ahí, tendido sobre la cama junto a la ventana. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acerco hacia él. Suspiro tranquila. Estaba bien por el momento. No quiso despertarlo. Espero. Observo su alrededor. Sonrió al ver cierto objeto en la mesa. Aquella persona seguía conservándolo como un tesoro. Lo cogió por curiosidad y ojeo su interior. Entre las hojas encontró una vieja foto. Había perdido color a lo largo de los años. Mostraba una joven pareja. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-**Has vuelto.-** Su voz la sorprendió. Era muy débil.- **¿Vienes a buscarme?**

-**Sí**,- Dejo el objeto de donde lo encontró y se limpio las lágrimas.- **pero no ahora.**

-**Bueno…-** La cogió de la mano.- **No me gusta este lugar.**

-**Nunca te gusto.-** Su voz se tiñó de dolor.- **¿Qué tal los niños?-** Pregunto desviando el tema.

-**Ya no son niños**- Intento incorporarse un poco. No lo consiguió.- **y lo sabes. Los has cuidado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ¿Verdad?**- No obtuvo respuesta.- **¿Me vas a llevar a tu mundo al fin?** – Sus ojos volvieron a la vida por un instante. Tampoco se la contesto.- **¿Te puedo pedir una cosa, por última vez?**

**-¿Cuál?-** Aguanto el llanto.

-**Un beso,** -Apretó su mano.- **los echo de menos. ¿Sera el último?**

**-**Nunca se sabe.-** **Se inclino sobre él. Una prenda oculta tintineo**.- **Sera el ultimo de aquí**.- **Un brillo de esperanza ilumino por poco tiempo los marchitos ojos de él.**- **Luego te tocara a ti buscarme. ****

Llegaron a tiempo. La enfermera de turno les había dicho que su padre seguía vivo, pero le quedaban pocas horas. Uno de ellos había regresado de una larva misión, era el mayor. El otro estuvo todo el día estudiando y entrenando para pasar un examen, era la pequeña. Ambos eran hermano e hijos del hombre moribundo.

La pequeña abrió un poco la puerta. No le gusto lo que vio. Paralizara apretó los puños. Quiso entrar, pero su hermano se lo impidió. Le negó el gusto. Le hizo una señal para que no hablase y observara.

**-¿Quién es esa mujer?-** Pregunto enfadada.- **¿Por qué esta besando a papa? No será esa clase de mujer. Esa puta** –Insulto.- **quiere el dinero de papa. La voy a….**

-**Baja el volumen hermanita.-** La alejo de la puerta. La conocía muy bien.- **Esa mujer es…**- Dudo un poco en confesar la verdad.- **mama.**

La noticia la sorprendió. Su rostro se ilumino. Por fin, podría conocer a su madre. Su padre le conto el gran secreto familiar al comienzo de su grave enfermedad. La hacía tanta ilusión. No pudo ser. En cuanto entro, ella desapareció y su padre murió. Cayó de rodillas y se echo a llorar. Las dos personas que tanto quería ya no pertenecían a su mundo.

-**Hermanita,** -La llamo su hermano.- **volverás a ver a mama.**

-**A papa no…-** Se oculto tras sus manos.

-**Papa es feliz ahora.-** Ella lo miro confusa.- **Estará con mama para siempre.**


	15. Adiós y Su Mundo

**Adiós y Su Mundo**

Suspiraste profundamente al o sentir el calor de mi cuerpo. Te sentiste perdido. Sin saber qué hacer. El niño, Takashi, había estado observando la escena desde el marco de la puerta. Se acerco despacio a donde ti y te abrazo con ojos llorosos. Él no entendió nada delo sucedido. Ni menos el porqué desaparecí de esa forma. Le revolviste el pelo y sonreíste para tranquilizarlo. No lograste nada. Se había puesto a llorar. Lo cogiste en brazos y sentaste sobre la mesa. Pesaba demasiado para llevarlo en brazos. Te atusaste el pelo nervioso. Le ibas a contar el secreto familiar. Arrastraste la silla y te pusiste frente a él decidido. El chiquillo se sorbió los mocos y se limpio con las mangas. Estaba preparado para escuchar lo que le ibas contar. Pero no fue así. Te acoso a preguntas.

**-¿Volverá mama?-** Se volvió a sorber los mocos.- **¿A dónde ha ido? ¿Por qué sus ojos se han puesto dorados?**

-**Veras,…, hijo,..-** Empezaste a contar la cosa más difícil para ti**.-… El resto del mundo no la veras. Solo la veremos tú y yo. Ahora somos sus únicos guardianes y como tal deberás guardar el secreto. **

-**Pero papa…-** hincho los mofletes y te abrazo con fuerza. Lo había entendido.

Mientras tanto yo regrese a mi mundo. La fuente de la llamada surgía de allí… La serpiente a punto de hacer una de la suyas. Nunca te lo dije, pero aquí, desde hace unos años. La serpentina se acoplo en mi pequeña morada. La tengo día y noche bajo el mismo techo. La ignoro por largos ratos. Necesitaba calmarme y procesar la información olvidada. Había olvidado que era estar en casa otra vez. Echaba de menos los coches pasar, los vecinos discutiendo por el mando de la tele… La puerta de la calle dio un portazo. Me sobresalte. Había salido la serpentina de casa. Se la escuchaba refunfuñar. Me asome a vigilarla. No me fiaba de su futura acción. Fuera, en la calle, había un camión de mudanza. Ese día llegaba un nuevo vecino al barrio, a la casa de al lado. La muy llevaba una botella en las manos para arrojársela. En cuanto lo vio le cayó mal. Baje con la pillaba desprevenida. Si mi intuición no fallaba, se la iba tirar a la cabeza o algo peor, como mucho llegaría a soltar alguna palabreja mal sonante. La encontré soltando maldiciones. Levanto la botella y se la coloco en los morros. Suspire aliviada. Se estaba bebiendo su contenido. El nuevo vecino apareció. Bajo la botella rápido y abrió la puerta.

-**¡Ni se te ocurra!- **La advertí y arrebate la botella de sus manos**.- No empieces a meterte en líos con el nuevo vecino.**

**-¡Es que no lo ves!-** Lo señalo.- **¡Es él!**

-**¿Quién? **– No vi al vecino nuevo.

-**Nada déjalo.-** Se rindió con facilidad.- **No lo ves…**

Al poco se marcho escaleras arriba refunfuñando. No sabía a qué se refería y mucho menos quien era el vecino nuevo. Días más tarde los descubriría y no gracias a ella.

Exactamente dos días después de mi regreso, sentí una perturbación alrededor. Algo dentro de mí se rompía y a la vez algo no muy lejos despertaba. No lo entendía. Me sentí extrañada y confusa. Menos mal que estaba en mi habitación vagueando, pero… Me levante con prisa. Algo estaba a punto de pasar en tu mundo. Fui hacia la ventana a mirar si alguien estaba observando y cerré las cortinas. Estaba a punto de regresar otra vez a ver qué sucedía. Aparecí en el bosque de siempre, pues no quería ir directamente allí. El mundo había cambiado en tan solo pocos días para mí.

Os observe sin mostrarme a vosotros. Los niños habían crecido. Takashi ya era un hombre y la pequeña Akiko era tu princesita. En cuanto a ti estabas más viejo. Estabais entrenando. Parecía una costumbre vuestra. Notaste mi presencia y me buscaste con la mirada sin llamar la atención de los niños. No se dieron cuenta. Tampoco me encontraste o no quisiste desvelar mi posición.

Paso todo tan rápido. Ya no estabais allí. Estabais separados: el niño en una misión, la niña estudiando y tú en el hospital. Hice bien en regresar. Tus días se acababan. Lo sabía. Fui allí con el corazón encogido. Abrí la puerta de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Te encontré ahí, tendido sobre la cama. Como siempre al lado de la ventana. Estabas dormido. No quise despertarte. Sonreí tristemente al ver tu viejo libro. Estaba gastado. ¿Cuántas veces lo leíste? No importa. Lo curiosee. Aun conservabas esa foto donde me pillaste desprevenida. Me agarraste del moflete a traición para sacar a foto. Te castigue por un día por hacerlo. Me estaba entrando ganas de llorar al recordarlo.

-**Has vuelto**.- Tu voz me sorprendió. Sonaba muy débil. -**¿Vienes a buscarme?**

-**Sí,** - Deje la foto y libro en su sitio. – **pero no ahora.**

-**Bueno…** -Cogiste mi mano con cariño.- No me gusta este lugar.

-**Nunca te gusto.-** el dolor se reflejo en mi voz.- **¿Qué tal los niños?- **Pregunte desviar el tema.

-**Ya no son niños** – Intentaste incorporarte un poco. No lo conseguiste.- **y lo sabes. Los has cuidado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ¿Verdad?-** No te conteste. Ya lo sabías.- ¿Me vas a llevar a tu mundo al fin?- Tus ojos volvieron a la vida por un instante. No conteste. No me es permitido.- **¿Te puedo pedir una cosa, por última vez?**

**-¿Cuál?-** Aguante el llanto como pude.

-**Un beso,** -Apretaste mi mano para animarme.- **los echo de menos. ¿Sera el último?**

-**Nunca se sabe.-** Se inclino hacia ti. Mi malla tintineo.- **Sera el ultimo de aquí**.- Un brillo de esperanza ilumino por poco tiempo Tus marchitos ojos. Era la contestación a tu pregunta- **Luego te tocara a ti buscarme.**

Entonces tu mundo se oscureció…

Un camino en la oscuridad, una luz que te guía, nuestra luz, la de los dioses…

Desde los inicios de tu mundo, os hemos guiado tras la muerte. Así lo decidieron los primeros de los nuestros en sus escritos. Aunque nosotros nos asustamos al enterarnos de la existencia de ese camino. Lo evitamos, pero en ciertas circunstancias, recorremos ese largo camino con el fallecido hasta cierto punto. Pero si cruzamos el portal, desvelaríamos nuestra verdadera identidad y ubicación de nuestra residencia. Por la seguridad de si de algunos de los vuestros, recordara la existencia de su antiguo mundo. Acatamos las normas de los antiguos como los que nos sucedan acataran las nuestras. En cada generación de dioses, las normas más antiguas se ven modificadas, o no, por otras o se agregan unas nuevas. En mi caso, me vi obligada añadir una nueva y trasladar toda esta información a un nuevo lugar. Pues el libro donde se hallaba todo esto, estaba hecho trizas, pero bien conservado. Nunca viste ese libro, porque lo destruí. Mi deber como dragón era llevar ese libro cada vez que iba allí. Así que informatice todo su contenido en un pequeño dispositivo, solo los dioses saben utilizar. Ahora mismo lo tengo encima…. No sé porque te estoy contando todo esto, si no lo vas recordar. Tampoco serás el mismo… Mira mi mundo…

-**Este lugar…-**Un escalofrió recorrió tu cuerpo.- **Ya estuve antes aquí…**

-**Vamos**.- Cogí tu mano.- **Debo guiarte…**

-**Guiarme…** -No seguiste con tu frase. Algo llamo tu atención.- **¡Tu mundo! Esta allí, ¿no?** –Aceleraste el paso.- **Quiero verlo.**

-**No puedo ir mas allá de esta marca.-** No lo había y ya habíamos caminado la mitad del camino.

**-¿Por qué no puedes ir mas allá**…- Buscaste la marca por todos lados.- **¿Qué marca?** –Solté mi mano.- **¿Qué sucede? **

-**Lo siento, pero debes seguir tú el camino.** –Te di un beso en la mejilla como despedida.- **Te estaré esperando al otro lado…. Búscame…**

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras hacia ti. Regrese a mi mundo con lágrimas en los ojos. Las dudas me asaltaron. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en encontrarme? ¿Habrás nacido en mi mismo año o años antes? ¿Estarás cerca de mi o en el otro extremo del mundo? ¿Te habré visto y no te he reconocido? ¿Cuándo? Da igual…. Ahora me toca a mí esperar y a ti buscarme en mi mundo.

-0-

-**Mami, ¿él pudo estar siempre con ese dios?**- Pregunto la niña de ojos grandes y oscuros.

-**Sí, mi niña.** –La arropo y la dio un beso en la frente.

-**¡Qué bien!-** Exclamo emocionada.- **¿Nos la volverás a contar mañana, porfi?**

-**¡NO MAMI! **–Chillo su otro hijo, un niño con sonrisilla maliciosa.- **¡Yo quiero una de guerras, no de amor!**- Le saco la lengua a su hermana.

**-¡DE AMOR!-** Ahora era la niña sacando la lengua al niño.

**-¡Calmaos niños!-** Alzo la voz.- **Mañana le toca a papa contaros una.**

**-¡Papi no sabe contar!-** Gritaron los dos a la vez.

-**Venga es hora de dormir.-** Los arropo y les dio un besito de buenas noches. El niño puso cara de asco.- **Buenas noches pequeños.**

-**Buenas noches mami**.- Dijeron adormilados mientras cerraba la puerta.

Abrió la puerta con dificultad. Cargaba con un montón de trastos: el maletín, varios sobres, papeles sueltos y las llaves. Las tiro por ahí, en el recibidor. Porque no soportaba su peso y no llegaría a su despacho. Cerró la puerta antes que se escapara el calor del hogar. Se extraño al ver todo muy tranquilo. Dejo el chaquetón en el armario de los abrigo.

**-¿Hola?-** Saludo para ver si había alguien en la casa.- **¿Hay alguien en casa?**

**-¡Ssh!-** Al fin dio alguien señales de vida.- **Los monstruitos se acaban de dormir. **– Apareció por el pasillo.-** Llegas tarde.**

-**Tuve una reunión de última hora.-** se quito la bufanda que llevaba.

-**Mentiroso**.- Le acuso.- **Llame antes y tu secretaria me dijo que estabas dormido.**

-**Me pillaste.-** Se descalzo.- **¿Qué cuento les has contado?**

-**Nuestra Historia**.


End file.
